Making of a King
by Naruria95
Summary: What if Touya was more bold and had bit stronger personality. One befitting of king.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!This is Naruria and this is my take on isekai wa smartphone. Please do tell me when and where I am lacking and English is not my first language so I might make few mistakes here and you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Isekai wa smartphone nor i gain any material reward from this story as this is for entertainment only.**

 _Chapter:1_

 _The Prologue_

"Therefore, you have died. I'm very sorry." The old man then bows deeply. The shining clouds in the background begin to spread. The clouds spread everywhere like a rug with no end. But, two person appear to be sitting on top of a tatami mat. It's a simple 4.5 tatami room (Although there is no wall or ceiling) that floats above the is a low dining table along with a tea cabinet and an old fashion television and black rotary-dial telephone.The bowing old man is God but not just any God but _the_ Supreme God who Governs The is an old man with gray hair. He has long eyebrows and a long beard. His hair is slicked back, and he wears a pair of black glasses. For clothes, he wears light brown robes with a darker brown robe on top.

The other person whom the god is bowing before is young boy of 16-17 years with black haired, blue height is 5' is Mochizuki Touya a Japanese boy and Highschool after hearing this kept a calm expression and kept drinking the tea and only said "I see" for answer. Hearing such a calm reply couldn't help but ask "Aren't you a little too calm? You died, I thought you would be more confused and upset."

"Because there is no sense of reality? It feels like I'm inside a dream. To say this and that had occurred, there is no helping it."The dead boy replied with a he never thought he will die at age of 17(I am increasing his age by two and i will also be changing age of few female characters)but there is no point in crying over spilled milk. He remembered he was coming home from school. He was in on his way back home because it suddenly began to rain. The moment he tried to take a shortcut through a nearby park, He was attacked by a radiant light and thunderous roar.

God told Touya that he neglected to check for people earlier before he dropped lightning. There were reasonable amount of humans that died from lightning strikes, but this time it was completely unexpected in this also told him that they are above heaven at realm of God's where a human can never enter and he is here because God himself summoned him their.

"So where will I go heaven or hell." Although he dont believe he has done anything to be condemned to hell but he is not sure of on what basis or scale of deeds one's is sent to heaven or he was not prepared for the answer he received.

"No. You died because of my mistake so I can revive you immediately." Touya perked up after hearing that but anything he was about to say or think interrupted by his next few words."But i can't revive you in your original world. Sorry, but there is such a rule. Truly I am sorry for this circumstance. You can be revived in another world. To start a so-called second life."

God thought that Touya will reject the offer. After all who will want to go to a different world to start of new life but, to the surprise of God he accepted the offer and when asked he said he understands his(God's) position's circumstances.

God got disspirited after seeing he killed such a great person."Atleast let me atone for something. To a certain extent, I can grant you something." Touya was reluctant to ask anything since God is already helping quite a bit but before asked God about the world he is going to be revived."Compared to your original world, it is not as developed. It's approximately about halfway through what your world calls the Medieval Ages. Well, not all are at the same level."God simply replied.

'Standard of living seems to have dropped considerably.' Touya thought in worry. "Will it be okay for me to jump into a world I have no knowledge in?" After thinking about it for couple of minutes he turned towards God "This, can you make it so that I can use it in the other world ?" The brunet asked God while taking out small metal board from his School Uniform. A Smartphone.

God nodded and replied after recognizing the device "It is possible but, You mostly can't do direct interference. Telephone calls, emails, posting a message on a site, stuff like that. There is no problem if you just read. That is right, I'll make preparations so you can at least be able to call me and i will also grant you ablility to easily understand and will be able to apply in practical example if you will read how to make bike you will able to apply that knowledge in order to make one. Ofcourse it doesn't gives you the skill or experience to make it in one go. You will still have to make it through trail and errors though."

Touya was quiet excited and giddy after hearing that. Seeing this gave a grandfatherly smile and explained him that in other world it is people can use magic and he will able to charge it magic. Now Touya was going to get what every teenager back in his world want to do or learn at some point in their .

The dreaming brunet was brought of his dream land by God who started to talk again "Since it's pointless to revive and die again, I'll give you a raise in basic and physical abilities and in addition, to various other things. Now with this, it'll very hard for you to die so that it never happens again. That is as long as a stupid god doesn't drop thunder on you. That is your limit."

After laughing at himself for his mistake he went toward Touya and gestured him to kneel since the said teen is good head taller than God and placed his palm on his forehead which was emitting golden light. Slowly Touya's whole body was being consumed by glowing light as this was happening God said one last thing "Oh, one last thing, I'm I send you out, I won't be able to intervene because it's forbidden, but I can give advice. Please contact me if you have any trouble."

God told Touya who nodded his head. Ofcourse he will not call him unless he is in serious trouble. After all God is busy person."Well, see you later."

God smiles and then Touya lost consciousness.

############# **Scene Change** ##################

Touya is standing before a signboard of the inn [Silver Moon]. The logo made of a crescent moon can be seen, easily recognisable. The building looks to be three stories tall. It's made out of wood and bricks and looks considerably waking in a what seemed to be country side he and pondering where to go he was immediately contacted by God via smartphone he told him about map facility he installed for Touya and wished him good luck.

Apparently that wish did come to frustration because when he was walking to next town a passing highclass carriage opened a a white haired gentleman with a splendid moustache appears. Wearing a stylish scarf and mantle, on his chest was a shining rose brooch approached Touya with began ask about his clothes and began to inspect his clothes from all direction and offered to buy it from him as well as giving him ride to the next town Leaflet where his shop was. After reaching his shop Zanakku ended up buying all of his clothes to socks for ten gold coins. He was also the one who guided him towards [Silver Moon].

When he pass through the double doors, the first floor looks to be a bar but seems to look like a dining room; on the right hand side is a counter and on the left hand side a staircase can be seen.

"Welcome. Is it for a meal or to stay for the night?"The lady at the counter calls out to Touya. Pretty looking with red hair tied in a ponytail. Feels like a very lively person. Her age seems to be around 20 years old. The lady counter after getting good look at Touya. Seeing this he sighed internally. Same thing used to happen in his old world, Touya was always good at sports and martial art. Especially martail arts karate to be specific and Kendo. He was best in both of them in school as well as san-dan in former. Due to workout which comes with both of them he developed a lean and athletic figure this coupled with his good looks made him quite popular by girls of school and hard to make friends with any boys since they were envious of his popularity amongst girls.

Touya resisted the urge to sigh and asked for the a room price to lady who introduced herself as Mika. "For one night, with a meal included in the morning and evening is two copper coins, oh and pay in advance, okay?" He already deduced this world's currency by observing transaction of other customers in Zanaku's shop as well as time scale which is same as his world.

Touya took out sixty copper coins and kept it on counter "I would like a room for one month please." Mika was suprised by this but quickly came to her senses and took out a hotel register, opened it in front of him and presented a quill pen dabbed with ink.

"Then, please sign here." Seeing this Touya replied while scratching side of his forehead and while his was dusted red with embracement."Uum, sorry. I can't write the characters, can you write it for me?" Seeing his red face Mika giggled behind her hand and thought 'He is cute.'

"Is that so? I understand. Well, name?"asked in amusement."It's Mochizuki, Mochizuki Touya" Mika looked towards Touya in curiosity"Mochizuki? That's a very unusual name" Touya shook his head in negative "Not quite, first name is Touya, Mochizuki is the family name…it's the name of the household." She nodded her head in understanding "So the name and surname is reversed. Where you born from Ishen?"

"Well, somewhere around that place" He replied with a uneasy laugh not knowing where this Ishen is."This is your room key. Don't lose it. The location is on the third floor the innermost room. It's the best room that faces the sun. what will you do? Want to eat lunch?"Mika asked with smile.

"Yes, I would like that please" He has not eaten anything since this morning at all and he was also eager to try cuisine of this world. Mika giggled seeing his eagerness "Then, I'll make something light so wait a little." He nodded and went to his room.

The room is around the size of 6 tatami, a bed and a desk, a chair and a closet was placed. When he opened the front window, I could see the street in front of the Inn. It's quite a good view. The children run around in high spirits on the street.

After he was freshened up and at lunch which was soup and something that looks like a sandwich and salad. After finishing lunch he to take a stroll in town .Whatever you see can be unusual, it attracts one's interest. He wander aimlessly and glance noticed there are many people carrying weapons. It ranges from swords to axes and various whips to knives. Guessing it to be normal in this world he also decided to buy a weapon. While walking toward weapon shop Touya began to think what to do to earn money. While he was quite good in all subject specially history they are mostly next to useless in this world.

"Hmm" He was brought out of his musing by a noise probably an heated argument coming from Off the main street towards the back alley. Deciding to investigate he stepped in the alley.

After entering the alley he greeted by the sound of four people arguing with each other. They two men who gave vibe of thug with forgetful face. Their smug grin didn't help their case either, they were also holding on to what seem to be a glass or maybe crystal horn of antler.

While other two girls are both looked quite alike and they are also wearing similar dress, the long and short haircut and they both have identical silver hair colour. A twins perhaps. Though both of them have a roughly similar upper body clothes of a jacket decorated in black and a white blouse. For the lower body the girl with the long hair is wearing a culottes style knee socks. As for the girl with the short hair she is wearing black tights under a flared skirt.

The short haired girl raised her voice towards the men." This isn't what you promised! The price should have been one piece of gold coin!" Both grined tauntingly and said "What the hell are blabbering about look it's broken here you shoul be grateful we are still willing to give you a silver coin."

The long haired girl glares at the men with a frustrated look while the short haired girl who is hiding behind her was biting her lips in regret."We don't need the money anymore. I'll have you return that horn"The long haired girl starts to act and moves forward. Clenches both fists, which is equipped with mismatched gauntlets.

"Sorry, can't do that. This already belongs to us. We have no intention of handing it to y-agh?!" Having heard enough he quickly and sneakily jumped between both men he caught the wrist of men who had the horns who also happened to the one who was speaking snaped it like a twig snatched thte horn from now broken hand and kicked him so hard he flew past his partner a crashed to the wall.

"Why you bastard!"The men shouted and took out a knife and charged at Touya but he simply slaped his swipe away and introduced his elbow to men's sternum making men bend by power behind hit but he didn't get to rest as he got knocked out courtesy of round house kick from Touya.

Touya looked at his hands in amazement 'Is this the effect of the physical strengthening ability that God gave me?' He is sure he could have taken and even won against those two guy even withoit gods enhancement but this power is awesome.

"Wow" the girl with long hair a short while the girl stays absentminded after seeingwhat he did. Seeing walked toward them the glass horns." I believe this is yours"Girl took horn from his hands and thanked him for his help.

"I'm Elsie Shilueska and this is my younger twin sister Lindsey Shilueska." Girl with long hair now named Elsie introduced herself and her sister."Thank you very much" Lindsey bows her head with a small smile behind her sister.

"I'm Mochiuzki Touya. Oh and Touya is the first name okay'

He gave them reply what he gave to Mika when she asked if he is from Ishen and smiled at looked toward fallen men smirked 'Looks things are going to be intetesting from now on'

 **Aaaand cut!**

 **Whew!That was quite long. I am quite new to this so i would grateful if someone can help in this.I wil try to post a chapter weekly but no promises. I know some of you may complain that i have only copied it from light novels which is true because few initial chapter are going to be like that.**

 **Naruria out-**


	2. Making of a King Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Naruria is back. I know i said i will post weekly but well i was quite excited after first chapter so I thought 'What the hell why not!' Anyway if you any suggestions regarding future chapters do tell me and I will try to incorporate it in future chapters. Now enough of my blabering. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Isekai wa smartphone nor i gain any material reward from this story as this is for entertainment only.**

 _Chapter 2_

 _First quest, magic and a Samurai Girl_

"Here, one gold coin." Lady behind counter gave Lindsey one gold coin. Currently the trio consisting of twin sister and a brunet of another world are at adventure guild of Reflet. The Adventurer Guild is an organization that handles the registration and management of adventurers. They also mediate jobs between different clients and adventurers.

After their meeting at alley Touya along with twin sisters went to Silver Moon who tagged since they were also living in Silver Moon. After reaching their and booking a room for themselves all three had delicious meal courtesy of Mika. After Touya asked them why they took request from those two, twins explained him that before they defeated the crystal dear to take the horn somehow a word came that someone wanted it so Elsie thought it was just at the right time. This caused Lindsey to scold her elder sister which was surprising since she is quite meek and shy during their conversation and she barely spoked with him.

So, it was decided that they will join the adventures guild and after seeing his fighting skills they offered him to join them and form a party which they accepted. Since Touya was also searching for source of income he decided to tag along and next day three teenagers registered themselves in guild. Apparently even among adventurers they are ranked according to their achievement which is shown on their guild card. The lowest up to the highest ranking are **black purplegreenblueredsilvergold.** Ofcourse, since of favourite trio just registered in the guild they got black guild cards showing their rank as beginners.

So here we find trio of teenagers searching for a quest. Well...more like Elsie and Lindsey are searching for quest while Touya is scratching his head since he can't make head or tails of other worldly language(literally). He has already asked Lindsey to teach him to read and write. Finally they decided to take subjugation quest of five demon beasts called horned wolf for 18 copper coins. But before going for quest they decided to restock or in Touya case buy new weapons/item necessary for quest.

 **#########################** _ **Scene Change**_ **#########################**

Garbed in long white coat with fur on sleeves and collar with a sheathed katana attached under his overcoat with Elsie and Lindsey on both side arrived at Eastern forest which was where they were supposed to complete their quest. It took them two hours to arrive since they were not able to fetch any carriage. The coat he is wearing has endowed with several enchantment like heat resistance, cold resistance and small magic resistance spell but it doesn't makes it impenetrable on other hand his katana is quite simple with black guard and sheathe which he bought from a weapon shop 'Weapon Shop Bear Eight'. Though according to Touya, normal katana of this world is more heavy in comparison to his world's katana. The shop owner Bear did mention they are sword from Ishen and from what he has heard untill now about that place it has quite similar culture to Japan.

They were advancing quietly while observing the surrounding since a single mistake can put their live in danger. Despite quite his proficiency in combat Touya found himself feeling bit nervous but it was quickly pushed at the farthest corner of his mind. He was beginning to feel sudden change in air. He observed the small animals around then are afraid and than he realized it. It was killing intent. Somehow he can tell where this killing intent is comming from and he can sense it's source is approaching them fast. Touya informed this to sisters and they got ready in their fighting stances, Elsie with gauntlet hand in front ready to strike and Lindsey with a magic wand with crystal on top of it. Growls can be heard from bushes it wa soon followed by 10 horned wolf jumping from bushes. Their intent was clear, they wanted to make them their meal. While Touya was observing the magical beast Elsie charged toward their target and slammed her fist at the side of the horned wolf's head easily launching it with back from the force of blow and killing it immediately.

Despite the situation they were in Touya turned toward with Lindsey whispered to her "Remind me never piss of your sister." Hearing this younger of twins could not help giggle but at Touya's scared expression. Soon they too joined the fight with Touya rushing toward a horned wolf with his unsheathed katana slammed the tip of sheath on a Wolf's neck with enough force to easily breaking it's neck and killing it effectively while backfliping over a charging wolf landing in crouch and swiftly turning on his heels beheaded the wolf followed by side stepping a claw swipe from another wolf and bisecting it through midsection. All of this happened within span of a minute. Both Elsie and Lindsey were amazed by the skill he was showing.

"Come forth, flaming red stone. **Ignis Fire**." Hearing that voice, a fireball flew past him and and slammed on one of the wolves that was sneaking behind Touya immediately engulfing it flames. Touya looked at the source of magic spell who happend to be Lindsey and gave her grateful smile. 'So this is magic' Touya though in excitement. "Touya concentrate on fight!" Elsie reprimanded Touya while kicking another wolf coming his way though it stood up albeit with shaking legs. Touya nodded and did as old.

In the end all they were able to kill all wolf without breaking a sweat or receiving any injury. Both Lindsey and Elsie killed three wolves each while Touya killed they killed double the number requested they decide to keep one horn as their memento for first quest while selling rest. With their task complete they decided to head back to Refflet hopefully this time they will get a carriage.

 **############################** _ **Scene Change**_ **#########################**

"Magic greatly depends on the aptitude one is born with….A person who doesn't have any aptitude cannot use magic no matter what they do." Lindsey informs Touya about magic. Yesterday after returning from quest, Touya requested the twins to teach him magic. Since Lindsey was already teaching him how to read and write (which to surprise of everyone including Touya himself he was learning quite fast, like impossibly fast. Maybe it was also an enhancement of Kami-sama) so it was it was decided she will also teach him about magic.

Currently they are at the backyard of the inn with a old table and couple of chair with tea on it for them to drink. To learn magic Touya has taken break from today's quest. Elsie decided to go alone for quest since their is no need for her to take break. Speaking of Twins sisters from what he has observed Lindsey is quite meek and nervous around strangers even till now she is still nervous around Touya while her elder sister is opposite of her who is confident and some time quite rash.

"Etto...Did you understand everything until now?" He nodded his head to answer her question. "Then, let's begin." Wanting to tease her a bit Touya bowed to waist level and said in teasing voice "Well then Lindsey-sensei, please take care of me."

"S-Se-Sensei!" Her face was now red as tomato. Lindsey overwhelmed with embarrassment covered her face with her hands. Not able to hold it any longer Touya burst in laughter though it not a mocking laugh."muu, Touya-san is being mean to me." Lindsey pouted while looking calming down she began her lessons. "Let's start with the basics, however….. there are several **Attributes** in magic."At his blank stare she further explained. "Altogether there's 7 attributes which are fire, water, earth, wind, light, dark and null."

"How can I find my magic **Attribute**?"Lindsey takes out some translucent stones from the pouch on her waist. They are shining like glass from red and blue, yellow to colourless approximately at the size of one centimetre. Which reminds me, there is something like that on the silver wand that Lindsey bought, but that one was much bigger."This is a magic stone, desu. Magical power is amplified, stored and it can be released. We can investigate your aptitude using this."She answered the unasked picks up a bluish transparent stone in her hand and then places it above the cup of tea that he just finished drinking."Come forth, water." When Lindsey speaks those words, a small amount of water begins to flow out from the magic stone and falls into the cup.

"This is the state when magic is magic stone produces water in response to my magical power." Lindsey explains after stopping flow of water all while Touya was seeing this with open mouth. Seeing the reaction of her 'student' Lindsey can't help but let out a giggle which quick brock him out of performs same thing on brown magic stone which was earth stone and chants the incantation the same way.

"[Come forth, Earth]."But, the magic stone didn't show any reaction. It gave no reaction."This is what happens when you have no aptitude in Earth. So this means I can't use earth magic."She gave him the blue stone and instructed " Hold the stone in your hand and concentrate your consciousness on it. Then please recite [Come forth, water]."the blue magic stone from Elsie and then he brings the magic stone above cup while throwing away previous water and concentrate his consciousness on the magic stone and recite the words as taught.

"[Come forth, water.]" The next moment, water starts to overflow from the magic stone like a broken faucet. He quickly released the stone in surprise, which stopped the water flow instantly." What the hell was that!?" He did as he was instructed so obviously he was surprised. The table they were sitting on is flooded and the tablecloth is sopping wet.

Lindsey stared at drenched table dumbfounded with her eyes wide open " I-I think it's because Touya-san's level of magical power is far superior…. Yet, there's no way….the first time by such a small magic stone and a fragment of an incantation. And it's clear the magic quality is at an impossible level, I can't believe it."

It was decided that he will test rest of his **Attribute** away from table and with little focus on the said task. So one by one he tested all six of them and surprisingly all them reacted to his magic. He turned toward Lindsey to ask a question when he notice her staring at him with wide eyes and with WTF look. Feeling uneasy by her stare he asked her " Lindsey is something wrong?" She shook her head and answered " This is the first time I've seen a person who can use as many as 6 attributes….I can use 3 which is quite rare itself. But this so…amazing!"

"By the way what about this one?" He asked while lifting the transparent crystal shard."The non-attribute magic is special. The incantation isn't particularly decided since you only need to concentrate magical power and the magic name to activate it."For example, Onee-chan's body reinforcement activates when she chants **Boost**. In addition, **Power Rise** increases physical attack power and there's also an unusual movement magic **Gate** that can be used to move great distances." So that's source of her powerful blows despite her slender figure. "But, how can I find out what non-attribute I can use and how to use them?"

"We will know if you try to use any non-attribute magic with the magic stone you're holding. Because even if the magic doesn't activate, there should be some changes like the magic stone shines for a moment or shakes for a little...if it doesn't reacts you don't have non attribute magic." Not seeing any harm in trying he channeled his magic in the stone and chanted " **Gate.** " Suddenly, light is released from the magic stone and next to them a translucent wall emitting a pale light appears. The size is about the same as a door. Thickness isn't even one centimetre. It's closer to a plane.

" So it was possible." Not knowing what to say Lindsey answers to his word with a nod words while staring blank in amazement. Approaching the and cautiously touched the plane, a ripple spreads from where fingertip made contact with. It's as if it is made from a membrane of water. Touya put his arm through membrane and pulled it back making sure it is harmless. Making up his mind he turned toward and gave a smile full of excitement " Let's do this." He entered the membrane followed by a nervous Lindsey.

 **########################** _ **Scene Change**_ **#######################**

A forest spreading out jumps into of Touya's view and then there is the appearance of Elsie on her behind with wide eyes with her sjirt which has rode up showing the world her lavender panties to the world. Seeing this Touya quickly averted his eyes to the side where Lindsey just arrived while Elsie who just took notice her state of dress quickly fixed her cloth and glared at Touya with red face like her sister few minutes ago. But to Touya that glare with red face looked more cute then intimidating.

"Di-Did you see it?" She questioned Touya with her eyes shadowed by hair. 'Is she talking about her panties' Touya thought as he looked at Elsie who to him looked on verge of crying."Um, yes." The long haired silverett who was facing the ground till now snaped toward him shouted with clenched gloved fist infront of her face "Than I will erase your memory!" Hearing this Touya let out a girlish 'eeep' and ran away from Elsie and took refuge behind Lindsey.

"Touya come out and face your punishment like a man!" Elsie snarled towards him. Having enough Lindsey took hold of elder sister's shoulders and exclaimed "Stop nee-chan! Touya san didn't do it intentionaly he was just trying his non attribute magic." When it looked like Elsie was still going go after him Lindsey sent a intense look towards Elsie which was enough for her to stop her. Scowling Elsie turned her back toward them with her hand crossed over her chest.

Seeing that danger has passed Touya took Lindsey's hand making her blush deep red "Thank you Lindsey you are life saver." Elsie who was watching this from corner of eyes huffed at that while her younger sister her can only nod as she was too embarrassed to say anything.

After everyone calmed down Lindsey briefly explained everything to Elsie. This seems to be the east forest that they went to yesterday. Elsie was gathering herbs here that treated illnesses when a wall of light suddenly appeared and an arm extended out. It seems she was unable to stand up due to fear when the arms retracted. Who thought the tough girl has such a vernable side. "It seems it can go anywhere that the gate magic user has been to once. Probably, when Touya-san used the magic, perhaps he thought about this place." Well, he thought about yesterday and not needing to walk.

"Wow I've never seen such a person who can use all attributes." Elsie spoke in both admiration and seems Elsie's herb collection was over, they passed through the gate together and return to the backyard of the inn.

 **#######################** _ **Scene change**_ **########################**

" That was so tasty!" Right now the trio of adventurers were returning back from [Parent] and Elsie was pleased because of ice cream which was introduced to [Parent]'s owner, Aeru by Touya through ever helpful internet. Aeru came to Miku to ask suggestion from her for something which can be included in their new menu who in turn asked Touya for the suggestion and rest is history. Apparently now they are trying new flavours in it and the trio were invited for tasting of it. It seems they are developing fast. But [Parent] aren't the only one who developed in past days.

During past several days the trio completed various kinds of tasks in the guild from demon beast subjugation, collection, investigation and there are even unusual ones such as babysitting too. This caused their rank to rise from Black to Purple. Right now the trio of teenagers are going to guild to take a quest.

After walking for few minutes they arrived at guild and went straight to quest board. Touya is already capable to read to some extent after several lessons with Lindsey. As he was searching his eyes went towards a very interesting quest and it's reward is also quite good. "Hey what about this?" Touya asked to the twins.

""No!"" Both of them denied it at same time. Touya blinked at their quick denial. 'What's with this sudden unity?' The quest he was talking about is to kill mega slime at North ruin and it's award is 7 silver coins. He looked at both girls whose faces where scrunched in disgust and annoyance. Elsie looked toward him and said "Those things come to melt things like clothes? Absolutely no." He was quite excited about slime he has saw and read so much in anime and manga. Picking another quest he read showed it to them " How about this one?" This was a delivery request of a letter to Royal Capital from Zanuck Zenfield 'The Fashion King', he is same person Touya met when he arrived at this world and bought Touya's cloth. The reward is 7 gold coins including traveling expenses for this request. This travel is going to be of 4-5 days travel but return will be short since he can simply use gate to travel back.

In the end trio decided to go the task and to use one gold coin from reward in travel to equally distribute the money among them. After finishing at the reception they were told to hear the minute details of the task from the client directly."Oh, is't it Touya-san! Have you been well?" Zanuck recognizes him shortly after he enters the shop and calls out excitedly to him. "I'm been grateful for that time." Touya nodded and thanked him for before. After exchanging pleasantries and introducing Zanack they are led to the back room to explain the guild task.

"The content of this request is to deliver a letter to Viscount Sordric in the royal capital. They should know if you give out my name. I'd also like you to return the reply from the Viscount." Taking a pause as if thinking something he continued "Although it's not urgent, I wonder if there'll be trouble even if it's a little slow."

Zanuck puts the letter which is in a short cylinder above the table. It's sealed with wax or something and pressed with a seal. He gave them the transportation expenses and he added in a little bit more, he said they don't need to return them if there is some remaining to.

When they received the letter, transportation expenses and left the shop, it was decided that Touya will arrange the carriage, Lindsey will go purchase food for the trip and Elsie will return to the inn to take out the necessary tools.

In 1 hour, preparations were all complete and ready to leave for the royal capital. There was no cover on carriage and only the cart was supplied. But it's still several times better than trudging on Touya can't control the horse it was decided that other two will take turn in it. They soon exited the Reflet and entered next town, Noran at dusk. Though they can use Gate to go back to Silver Moon to save expenses it was decided (much to dismay of Touya) not to since it will ruin the 'joy of trip' and booked two rooms, one for Touya and a Double room for girls and though instead of entrusting the carriage to innkeeper Touya stored it with **Storage**. It is a non-attribute magic he learned along with many others. After Lindsey taught him magic he leatned in one of his pactice session that he can learn any non-attribute magic till he knows what it does and what is it's name.

While taking a stroll inside the town, they hear sounds of a dispute from the roadside. Curious onlookers gather on what seems to be a commotion taking place. Interested, they pushed their way through the crowd of people and barely manage to reach the center of the commotion. There stood a foreign girl surrounded by several men.

"She has a strange appearance isn't it?" Lindsey commented on girl's appearance. She wore a bright red kimono in a navy blue hakama, a white tabi in sandals with black straps, and a pair of long and short katana on the waist. A flowing black hair cut even above the eyebrows. The back is tied up in a ponytail and beyond that, it is cut straight above the shoulder well matched with a modest ornamental hairpin.

"That's a samurai." He give a short answer to Lindey's surround the samurai child while sending out dangerous glances. There are people who have already pulled out their knives and swords.

"Don't think you can return safely after beating up our friend." One of the men surrounding Samurai girl shouted at her. Not being even slightly intimidated by their she asked the who was shouting earlier who also appeared to be leader of this men. "Is it that fellow who I handed over to the guards during the day? It was because he was wicked. He got drunk from sake and started committing violence during the daytime, de Gozaru?" Ohh she even says de gozaru( for those who dont know it is verbal tic used by Yakuza and Samurai in movies).

"Shut it you bitch! Do it!" With that all men attacked her the same time. The samurai child evades nimbly and lightly, grabs the arm of one of the men and turning around as if it is light, throws him. The man who is flung on his back faints in agony and stops moving. She deals with two three men at same time but another guy sneaked toward her and swung his hammer at her "This is it you bitch" the man with hammer shouted while swinging toward her. She dodged to the side but staggered and fel backwards seeing his chance the man swung his hammer ones again at her who closed her eyes in resignation. Having seen enough quickly molded his and chanted " **Power Rise** " after which chanted a second spell while bending his body for running." **Wind give, Fair wind of blessing , Tailwind**."

Just like that moved with enough force to rip a chunk of road where he was previously standing on and quickly scooped the girl bridal style and ran past the reach of man with hammer. It's look the hammer guy who also happened to be same apparent leader from before shouted angrily towards Touya "Hey let that girl go you pun-ACK"

He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence courtesy of a kick from Elsie. "Mou, we meddle ourselves in every trouble!" Elsie pouted after kicking him. 'Cute.' Thought smiled seeing that thought was short lived when Elsie who jumped into the circle of fighting and delivering heavy blows with her gauntlets left and right while smiling whole time.

With their combined efforts all the men are flattened on the ground. Elsie had joyfully knocked down more than half. Seeing this all of the conscious fighters (Touya, Lindsey and the Samurai girl) inched away from her while thinking same thing "Scary".The town guards arrived after some questions took the men and the group of teenagers including Samurai girl left the scene.

"I am grateful for your assistance. I am Kokonoe Yae. Yae is the name and Kokonoe is the surname name de gozaru." Now name Kokonoe Yae says while bowing her head. "Are you from Ishen?" Elsie asks the ravenett. "Indeed, I came from Edo of Ishen de gozaru." That got him thinking 'This Ishen is getting more and more intresting whenever I hear about it.'

"I'm Mochizuki Touya. Touya is the name and Mochizuki is the surname." Surprised by his introduction she asked him "Touya-dono, were you born from Ishen too de gozaru!?" On this Touya replied with a smile "Nope. Although it's similar, I came from a different country." 'More like different world'

""Eh?""

The twin sisters behind him raise their voice in surprise. Touya shook his head in amusement at their expression than, he turned toward Yae and asked a question which was in his mind since the fight "Inn the middle of that fight earlier, it looked like you staggered. Is there any problems somewhere on your body?"

At this she began to poke her fore fingers in what seemed to be embarrassment with a blushing face staring at her feet as if it's most intresting thing in world. "Um, there's no problem with my body de gozaru ga, that…I'm ashamed to say that I dropped my travelling expenses before I came here, so…"

"GuUuuUuU."

All them looked at Yae who was the source of noise or rather her stomach resounded grandly. Her face turns red and slumps her shoulders. Touya burst in laughter seeing her expression and ruffled her hair who tried to smack hishand away.

He looked toward twins and as if knowing what he going to ask they nodded their head. He turned towards Yae and asked, "We would like to hear stories of your memories of travel from Ishen. In exchange, we will offer you a meal. This is not just giving, but a trade." He know that as a Samurai she won't accept their offer until she can't offer anything herself.

 **###########################** _ **Scene Change**_ **############################**

It's been a while few hours since group left of four, with Yae left Noran. She is joining for the trip to Royal capital since she too was going their with them. Speaking of which while eating at restaurant she told them that her household has been a family of samurai for generations. Older brother will succeed the house so she left on a journey for the sake of polishing her skills. They also learned that Yae can eat a lot. She alone swallowed up a Hamburger, skewered beef, yakitori, kitsune udon, takoyaki, grilled fish, sandwich, beef steak.

Their they offered her to come along with them since she was also going to Royal capital and while on their way back Touya bought her Tortoise shelled hairpin for a gold coin since she declined to take any favors. She was quick to voice for unfair transaction but didn't get to say much since Elsie decided to drag her towards inn since she is not going to quit complaining.

Currently Touya is studying magic from magic books, while Lindsey is seating beside him while Elsie is sitting opposite to him and Yae is at front controlling the horses. Though this is mostly to dispel feeling of uselessness since everyone seems to know how control horses besides him.

The book he was currently reading is a old book with recorded non-attribute magic. While it has quite a few non-attribute magic most of them are useless such as **Perfume** magic. Other being able to smell good...unless your opponent has asthama.

Time went by as he read and learned many magic but only non attribute magic he learned is **Aport** which allows to pull small items towards your hand within 1 km. Which tried on Yae ribbon much to her discomfort. All in all it's not bad trip since they got to make friend with person and to Touya he met with a person with similar culture to his country.

 **And cut!**

 **This chapter is longer than previous one also I have made few corrections in this one like changing leaflet to Reflet since that is it's real name. Also original nine brides of Touya will not change but he will have some more mistress aka bigger harem. I am thinking to add some from other animes. If you have any suggestions please do tell me. Till then...**

 **Naruria out-**


	3. Making of a King Chapter 3

**What's up everyone! I am back again with a new chapter. My job will start after couple of months so I want to add as many chapter as possible in this story. Also can someone tell me what is beta reader and if anyone can volunteer for it. Speaking of which i know I many grammatical mistake and I even reposted the chapter after. I also might start a crossover fanfic of Naruto but with other animes like campione or Highschool dxd. Any suggestions and VALID critic is fine with me but if you are flaming my story because it is of not your taster something alike go somewhere else. Now enjoy!**

 _Chapter 3_

Three days had passed since our heroes departed from Noran and met Yae. They have already crossed half the distance after looking at the map and movement of number of people has also increased.

Within in this duration Touya learned several magic including healing magic and two attribute magic. learned two new spells during the journey. One of which he is using right now, this spell extends the senses over a wide range. It allows user to know the events taking place within 1 km ahead. The females of the group threatened him not to use this for any lewd reasons. The name of this magic is **Long Sense**.

"Sniff, Sniff"

Suddenly Touya nose was bombarded by heavy smell of iron. "Hmm?" Turning his attention toward the source of smell he realised that what he smelled was not iron it was...blood. And lots of it. Touya told more like ordered Yae in voice filled with alarm and authority which surprised all the girls. "A carriage is being attacked by some Lizardmen, quickly turn that way we must make haste." While others where pondering about his sudden change attitude Touya kept his eyes on the seen he can see a luxurious high class carriage with men wearing armor who seems to be soldiers and many lizard men wearing leather armor surrounding it. There was only figure of a single man wearing a black robe among the who also seems to be the one summoning lizard men.

The majority of the soldiers had fallen and the remaining ones that are trying to protect the carriage using curved blades to cross swords with the spear wielding lizard men. Yae increased the speed in the driver's seat whips the horse to were Touya pointed towards. Meanwhile, the lizard men keep defeating the soldiers one by one and there seemed to be an injured elderly person and a child inside the carriage.

'Not good, we are not going to make it in time!' Standing up, he loked his eyes with the twin sisters sitting with him and told them "I am going ahead." Using enhanced strength given by god he jumped ahead of carriage while using vacant part of driver's seat as spring board to jump ahead and getting a 'hey' from Yae, easily reaching approxiately 10 ft in the air. While still in the air he quickly chanted spell of **Power Rise** and Speed boosting wind spell **Tailwind** on himself with the speed which will make most magicians chew their nails in envy. As soon as he landed on ground his figure became blur to onlookers as he outran the carriage. This was Touya's counter for any speedster he might encounter but it also has it's negative effect as it not only requires lots of focus and delicate control over magic it also puts heavy strain to on users body.

Soon he reached the site of fight and saw that the injured old man was on ground while the child stood between him and charging lizard men. Quickly crossing the distance Touya unsheathed his katana and deflected the axe of lizard men while dodging another downward swing with a jump and slammed his knee on snout of bipedal reptile making it let go his axe. Touya caught the axe with single hand and threw it at the original owner easily bisecting it. He engaged with another lizard man after clashing their his sword with his opponent's couple of time he caught slipped between Lizardmen's swipe and stomped he's leg on it's foot with enough so much strength that crunching sond of breaking bones could be heard outside and making the reptile buckle in pain giving Touya chance to behead it.

In mean time rest of gang has already joined the party with Elsie kicking butts of lizard men left and right, Yae working in tandem with long haired silverett cuting all the reptile within her reach while Lindsey fired several spells while approaching him. She looked toward the bipedal reptiles and informed Touya, 'They are summoned familiars." He looked at familiar and shook his his attention to Lindsey he told her while gesturing toward the people who were attacked by lizard men "We need to finish this fast they need some of them need quick medical attention. Care to land me a hand." Getting a nod from holder of second highest number of attributes in their group both of them lifted their hand and a magical circle formed infront of their palm. Blue circle on for Touya and redfor Lindsey. Both began to chant in spells.

 **(Flame come forth, Whirling spiral, Fire storm)**

 **(Wind** **come forth, Whirling spiral, Wind storm)**

Seeing them perform this combo Elsie and Yae quickly fled the area as they have seen it's results in their practice sessions. As soon as they finished their spell vortex wind and flame shot out of their respective circles. As if last words of spell both shouted together.

 **((Blazing Vortex))**

Both wind and fire vortex combined together and incinerated all lizard men present. Touya looked towards the summoner whose clothes seems to singed from his and Lindsey's previous attack, oh he was trying to escape.

" **Slip** " Just like the robed man fel backwards like sack of potatoes on the ground. This is one of the spells he learned during trip which allows him to reduce friction upto 0. Before he can summon any more lizard men Yae quickly separated robed head from his shoulders. Touya cringed at the scene since he is not used to such a level of violence.

"Someone please help Jii!" They all turned their heads simultaneously towards the cry of a young girl. The door of the carriage opened and a young girl who was about 12 years old with blonde hair shouted while crying. It seems she was somehow able to drag the old man in carriage. Isn't she quite strong for her all turned our heads simultaneously when the sudden cry of a young girl resounded. Other than the young girl clad in white clothes, there was an old man with white hair in black formal clothing who was lying down when. He was bleeding from the chest and panting painfully.

"His chest…there's an arrow that pierced his chest!"The young girl pleaded with her face becoming drenched in tears. This old man must be a very important person to her. The soldiers lowered the old man from the carriage onto the grass. He looked at the person most experienced with healing magic. "Lindsey! Healing magic!"

The said person shook her head solemnly in negative "The arrow has broke and penetrated deep into the body when he fell down. Healing magic can't remove foreign object in patients body. Moreover, with an injury this much…even with my healing magic…" Lindsey muttered in sadness. The face of the young girl who heard this was gradually stained with despair. She clasped the old man's hands with trembling hands and tears overflow one after another.

"Ojou-sama…" The old man let out a rasp sound. While old man was saying his apparent last words to crying girl but Touya's mind was running a mile per second for anything which can be done. Then, he was hit with an idea. Memorizing one of the arrow head at battlefield he prepared himself.

The risk of magic with the arrow still in the body, he is not sure what kind of side-effect will appear. But it's better than doing nothing. "Please move away for moment!" He requested everyone around dying man. Geting on his knees beside the old man, he concentrated strongly on the image of arrow head and chanted.

" **Aport** "

"You pulled the arrowhead from his body!" Elsie screams looking at his hand. But this is not the end yet. Placing his palm above old man's wound chanted another spell.

 **(Light, come forth, become a gentle solace, 'Cure Heal')**

Touya's hands bathed in green colour light and the wound on the old man's chest slowly begin to close. It was as if watching a video tape rewind. Then the wound on his chest disappeared completely. The old man rubs the area where his wound was previously at. " The pain it's...fading? How did this happen…healed….I'm healed, there's no pain!" The old man gets up as if from a miracle and the young girl energetically gives him an embrace. The old man makes a troubled face as the young girl continues to cling, sobbing. Everyone sighed in relieve at that.

One of the soldiers who were dragging his foot called out to them and bowed his head. "Thank you, you saved us." Touya kneeled and began healing the soldiers wound. After he got healed Touya stood up and him. "What's the damage?", The soldier looks towards the body of one of his fallen comrade and and replied in solemn tone "Out of the 10 guards we had, they got seven of them…damn it, if only I noticed a little sooner!" The soldier's clenched fists trembles in regret. Touya himself could not help but think, 'If only we had come a little more quickly.' Well it's already too late now.

Everyone helped in buring the corpses of the seven soldiers who died in the forest nearby. Among the three soldiers who survived, the youngest soldier continued to make a grave silently. His older brother seems to be among the soldiers who died, everyone bowed their heads silently to the grave of the fallen soldiers.

The white haired old man from before also bows his head."You've really helped us. How can we possibly repay this gratitude?" Touya frantically shook his hands in panic and voiced in clear uneasiness. "No, please don't worry. However, please don't overdo it too much because even though you've been healed, the blood you lost won't return yet." Touya is quite weak against elderly people, it was the same with God.

"I am grateful to you, the one called Touya! you are Jii's, no not only Jii, but myself's saviour." The blond young girl gives her words of gratitude in a prideful speech. Giving a wry smile to girl, Touya thought in amusement after hearing her patern of speech, 'This child is probably the daughter of a noble family.'

The carriage itself looks a higher quality more so than Zanuck's from before, numerous escort soldiers, an old man that appears to be the butler, a young girl with a big attitude, there's no doubt about it.

The old man bowed again and introduced himself, "Apologies for the late greeting. I am called Reim and the steward serving under the house of Duke Ortlinde. And this lady here is the daughter of the Duke, Sussie Elnea Ortlinde-sama." Following his example the girl also chimed in. "Sussie Elnea Ortlinde! Please take care of me!"

Duke? A noble's daughter after all huh. No wonder. It's probably because of this that the twins and the samurai girl beside me who understood this are stiff like twins and the samurai girl together got down on their knees, bowing their heads.

Touya raised his eyebrow at their behavior. See his expression Elsie's face scrunched in annoyance. "Don't make that face you baka…How can you remain so calm?! It's the Duke family, Duke!" Than it him the Duke, are the highest court rank and unlike the other titles, this title is fundamentally only given to members of the royal family.

Before he can bow too now named Sue, stopped him with shake of her hand and told them, "Sue is fine. This is not a place for formalities, it is not needed. Formality is not needed. As I have declared before, Touya and everyone is my life saver. Truthfully is should be us bowing our heads. Everyone, you can raise your heads." The three raised their heads and got up when Sue said as such. They've relieved some tension, but their appearance still shows stiffness.

Getting curious Elsie asked a question, "Even so, why is the daughter of a Duke in such a place?" Sue replied her query but their was some sadness in her eyes. " I was returning from my Grandmother-sama's, my mother's mother, place. There was something that I wanted to investigate little bit. I stayed for about one month, and on my way back to the royal capital."

To be attacked by thieves that even use summoning magic, it's a little difficult to imagine. "They were probably after Ojou-sama." Reim added his own thoughts Moreover, there were so many lizard men, but in reality it was just the lone black robed man. If you think that the attack was aimed at the Duke's daughter then it fits. Their aim was probably something like assassination or abduction.

"The assailant is already dead, so who he was and who ordered him, it is all obscured now." Lindsey muttered in thought. "My apologies" Yae drops her head with a 'shun'. Ah, it was Yae who sent his head flying. Sue waved her hand in dismissal. "Do no worry. I am thankful to you. You defeated him admirably"

Yae deeply bows her head again in gratefulness. Reim who was close to the front opens his mouth apologetically. "More than half of the guards have been defeated, if it stays like this and we are attacked in a similar way, we cannot protect ojou-sama. Therefore, I would like to ask Touya-san to escort us. The pay will depend upon reaching the royal capital, can we ask this request?"

'Well.., our destination is the same anyway; it would feel awkward to leave like this. I suppose there's no problem for me, but I wonder about the others.' He thought while looking at rest of the member of their group.

"Isn't it fine? We're going to the royal capital anyways."

"I am just along for the ride. I shall entrust it to Touya-dono de gozaru."

Elsie and Yae voiced their agreement on it. At the back Lindsey simply nodded her head in agreement. It appears there's no objection. "Understood. We will accept. Until the royal capital, please take care of us." Touya bowed to both Sue and Reim.

"Umu same with us, best regards." Touya smiled in amusement seeing the little girl. She is just full of life. Later two carriages (one wagon) continued. At the front is the Duke family's and behind is the wagon of the teen adventurers as well as the three soldiers and single horsemen guiding it. Because Touya can use magic as well as the sword, it was decided for him to become Sue's personal guard.

Sitting on a first class seat he was getting really uncomfortable. Suu is sat in front of me with Reim-san beside her.

Along the the way Touya was telling the daughter of duke various heroic tales passed down in my hometown as she asked him to tell her stories and currently he was telling about Momotarou and it seems she is pleased with it. He told many stories like Cinderella, Rapunzel and even Pied Piper. Afterwards, he also told all the fairy tales he knew and ended up talking about the other world's famous mangas and popular anime movies while changing the setting.

Hearing one of those stories she announced 'I'm going to look for the castle in the sky!' Thankfully Reim was their to calml her spite of being an ojou-sama shereally likes adventure stories.

The carriage that turns towards the royal capital and so to the north it advance.

 **###########################** _ **Scene Change**_ **#############################**

Royal capital Arefis. The capital city of this country is located on the banks of the palette lakes flowing from the waterfall. Also called the 'City of Lakes'.The Belfast kingdom, located on the western part of the Europa continent, is relatively peaceful thanks to the easy going atmosphere and benevolent Royal silk produced in the Kailua province of the Belfast Kingdom is said to be the finest product in this world and the major industry in the sewing business. It's soft and light, durable and beautiful. This livelihood seems to be an important source of income and pride for this country which is the purveyor for nobles and Royal families in foreign countries.

"Ooh! I can see it! The royal capital!"

Suue shouts leaning forward on the window. Looking at the distance through the window, one can see a large waterfall with height that towers behind a white castle and tall castle walls. As they approach the Royal capital of that country, Touya is once again astonished by the length of the castle walls.

There were several soldiers at the checkpoint on city gate inspecting those entering into the capital. However, the carriage passed through without being checked just from them seeing Suue and Reim's face who were next to them. Probably because the crest of the Duke's house is drawn on the carriage. Just like that, the carriage advanced straight towards the castle and crossed a long stone bridge where a large river flowed. There's also a checkpoint at the center of the bridge.

Apparently the bridge they crossed is residence of the nobles as explained by Reimand. It's something to separate the commoner's area and the noble's area. The carriage passed through a street where beautiful and splendid looking estates are lined up in rows and before long a big mansion appeared in front of the carriage. The wall of the grounds is also long. When carriage finally arrived before the gate, five to six gatekeepers opened the heavy looking gate slowly from the left and right. The gate has same crest as carriage, this is the Duke's residence.

From the garden and from the house it's carriage stopped in from of the entrance and Sue opened the door energetically.

"Welcome home, Ojou-sama!"

Suue nodds her head in acknowledgement. The maids lined up in a row all bow simultaneously. Reim urged the dumbfounded Touya out of carriage. 'Somewhat, I may have come to amazing place.' The brunet from another world thought but his expression already told onlookers what he was thinking.

When group passed through the entrance, one man came down from the large stairs onto the red carpet spread in front of them.

"Sue!"

"Father!"

Suue runs straight towards the man and mightily jumps onto his chest. "I'm so glad. I'm so very glad!" The Duke mutters while holding her tightly. Suue tried to reassure him but he shakes his head, "When I received the letter, I felt more dead than alive."

This is Sue's father and King's brother, Duke Ortlinde. Bright golden hair and a seemingly sturdy build that exudes healthiness. Contrary to the gentle face which that makes you feel kindness. The Duke walked towards them when he finally parted with Sue. "I must express my gratitude. I am truly grateful, thank you."

The Duke who said that bowed to the four surprised teens. This King's younger brother bowing to them after all. "Please raise your head. We were only at right place at right time." Duke raises his head and looked towards Touya who was the one of the first person to reply. "Thank you. You're very humble."While saying so, the Duke seized his hand and gave a handshake.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Alfred Ernes Ortlinde." Others also introduced themselves. "I am Mochizuki Touya. Touya is the first name and Mochizuki is the surname." The Duke asked the in question in curious from is introduction, "Where you born in Ishen?" Touya resisted the urge to facepalm. 'This phrase is getting _really_ old.'

"So you guys came to the royal capital at the request of the guild to deliver a letter." Currently they are sitting down, facing the Duke on the terrace facing the garden on the second and enjoying tea. Well, it is mainly only Touya and the Duke who is enjoying, but the other three are fidgeting from tension. Sue left her seat and is not here. The Duke was quite surprised by how calmly Touya is carried himself while talking to him. Even some of the prominent nobles and Princes stagger while talking to brother of King of Belfast but this young man has only treated him normally.

He has no deception in his eyes and Duke can also tell that he is not looking for reward for saving his daughter. But most important is the way he carries himself...he has only seen it in some of the greatest Kings.

"If you didn't take the request, Sue might have been kidnapped or even might have been killed. It's thanks to that person who gave the request." Touya nodded and after taking a sip from tea asked a question to Duke, "Do you have any idea of who the attacker might have been?"

The Duke shook his head and took the tea with a bitter face. There's also a lot of things in the world of nobles. Considering his position, there are probably some nobles who may consider him an obstacle. It might be plan to kidnap my daughter, threaten and manipulate him at will.

"Father, Thank you for waiting"

Both Touya and Duke Ortlinde who was also thinking same thing as him broken out of their by Suue's arrival. She came over to the terrace in a pale pink frilly dress to her blonde hair adorned with a katyusha headband decorated with a rose of the same pale pink. She looked quite adorable.

Giving a kind smile toward his daughter Duke asked her, "Were you able to speak with Ellen?" Nodding her head She replies his query, "But I kept silent about the attack so as not to worry her." Sue sits down softly next to the Duke. Without delay Reim came carrying tea. Noticing confused gaze of the adventurers Duke explains that the Ellen is his wife and Suue's mother who lost her eye sight five years because of side effect of a deathly disease.

The Duke lowers his eyes bitterly. Sue who was looking put her hand above his. She is probably concerned about her father. What a kind child.

Lindsey who is most knowledgeable among them in healing magic asked the Duke, "Did you perform magic therapy?"

"We called out to all healing magic users all over the country but…it was no good. It can be possible to repair the body to some extent due to injury. However, it seems to be ineffective against the after-effects of the illness." The Duke feebly answers Lindey's question.

"If only grandfather was alive…" Sue mutters regretfully. The Duke opened his mouth when he noticed everyone's glance.

"My wife's father…Sue's grandfather, my father-in-law was a user of a special magic. He was able to remove abnormalities of the body. It's also because father-in-law's magic was elucidated and somehow thought that was can acquire it, that Sue had gone out to travel"

Sue clenches her fist in vexation. Seeing this Duke placed his hand on his daughter's head and shook his head."As non-attribute magic are mostly personal magic. There is almost no other person who can practice identical magic. But, there are surely users of which have a similar effect. We would surely find one."

"""AAaahhhh─────! ! !"""

The three girls who was sitting beside Touya suddenly stood up and gave a loud cry. This made him jump in surprise.

"It's Touya !"

"Touya-san !"

"Touya-dono de gozaru !"

"What is it ! ?" All the three girls pointed their fingers and making him take a step back a bit. Even the Duke father and daughter who was similarly startled began to pull a little. Before he can ask what got them excited they began to speak one by one.

"You might be able to use that magic if it's you!"

"The none-attribute is personal magic…it is mostly unusable to other people."

"If it's Touya-dono can't he use all non-attribute magic degozaru."

"What is this about? Don't tell me…"/"Can mother be cured? Touya !?" The Duke said in disbelief, while Sue grasped his arm and clung onto it. Touya was taken back by pure hope dancing in their eyes, taking hold of himself he replied to Duke and Suue "Truthfully, it's a magic I have never used. But possibly….Please tell me the inherent name and the effect of that magic in detail."

 **#########################** _ **Scene change**_ **#######################**

There was a lady who is sitting on the bed who resembles Sue. Probably when she grows up in the future, her figure will become like this. Only the color of her hair is hazel which is different to the daughter.

A white blouse in a pastel blue skirt that gives quite an ephemeral image. When likened to a flower rather than roses or lilies, she is a woman like the baby's breath. Her age seems young, probably still in her 20s.

However contrary to that youth, Touya felt that her eyes that cannot see is brought into prominence. It was in such a state that even though her eyes are open, you can't tell where she's looking, or rather her point of view isn't fixed.

"Ara, a guest?" She looked or rather faced towards Touya. Seeing that she somehow noticed his presence properly introduced himself.

"I am Machizuki Touya to moushi masu. How do you do Ellen-sama." Blind lady nodded at his introduction. "How do you do. Anata, this person is?" She now turned her attention to the Duke. Perhaps she is identifying them with her sense of smell.

"Sue met them who she is very indebted to…Heard the story about you, and will take a look at your eyes." She became stiff after hearing this as all attempt has proven to be futile until now and slowly she has given up on ever able too see the face of their family again. "Mother, please be at ease." Suue calmed her distressed mother.

Touya holds up his hand quietly in front of Ellen's eyes and invokes the magic he learnt just now.

 **(Recovery)**

A soft light started to flow from Touya's hand into Ellen's eyes. He removed my hand after the light fades slowly.

She blinked in beginning being not used seeing for past five years than getting used to it for a little while her gaze wandered about in the air and gradually calmed down. After blinking incessantly, she silently turned her face towards the Duke and Sue.

"I can see. I can see, dear! Oh Suue you have grown so much!" Tears starts falling from her worn-out eyes. But it wasn't only her who was crying.

"Ellen!"

"Mother ! ! "

The three began to cry as they embrace each other. Seeing her daughter and husband after five years, while laughing and crying, the wife of Duke continued watching them intently. The face of her beloved husband and daughter.

As for Reim-san who was watching on the side with his face directed towards them, were also shedding tears.

"Thank goodness…Gusuu"

"Thank goodness"

"Thank goodness de gozaru yo〜"

Even his traveling companions were crying. He looked around and saw that he was only one whose not crying. This made him quite uneasy as this makes him look heartless person. It doesn't means that he is not moved by the scene but...It's just, was probably the pressure of if he failed, the relief of having succeeded came first… or probably side effect of teenage hormones…(does that even makes sense) Well, never mind.

The other occupants of room watched as the parents and child indefinitely cried in joy.

 **################################** _ **Scene Change**_ **####################**

"We have been truly in your care. We can't even do enough to thank you. Not just my daughter but even my wife…really thank you"

The Duke bows his head very deeply in the parlour. Sue is in the Ellen's room. While Duke and his family where having family moment Reim showed them into this room.

"Please don't mind it too much. Sue is safe and your wife is cured. Isn't that good enough?" But apparently Duke had something else in his mind as he shook his head in negative at Touya's question. "No, It can't stay like that. I want to reward you properly. Reim, please bring me that"

Reim brought a silver tray with various stuff in it. "First, this. For protecting my daughter and the guards from attackers while travelling. I want you to receive these" 'Jaraa' a bag that probably has money inside was presented to me.

"There's 40 pieces of white gold inside" Duke presented them the bag full of coins. 'White gold coin... isn't it above gold…. One is equivalent to ten gold coins' Touya thought of what he knows about it. 'Wait a minute' One piece of gold coin is about 100,000 yen. Umm, if it's like that, because one white gold coin is 1 million yen…40 million yen!?' (About $380,000) Now understanding how much the Duke is giving them, Touya addressed the noble.

"No, this is too much! We can't accept this!" He refused in a panic and gently pushed the tray toward the Duke. To him this large sum is just beyond what he can accept. "Please, don't say such things, I want you to accept it. That money will surely be important if you're going to continue adventuring from now on. You should think of it as funds." Duke insisted pushing bag to him. Duke shook his head internally he had already predicted this but that doesn't mean he will let his deeds go unrewarded.

Touya was about to reject again but Lindsey who was sitting beside him placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Yes…" He finally relented rejecting a reward from a noble is considered extremely rude. Not to mention, there's also problems that can't be solved with money. Moreover, judging from the Duke's personality, he probably will never accept it if he return it.

"And I'll also like to give this to you" The Duke displayed four medals lined up on the table. About one centimeter in diameter. A relief lion facing opposite of a shield on the center was carved onto the medal. The medal that they received was carved with the charactersTouya's is [Tranquility], Elsie is [Zeal], Lindsey is [Benevolence] and Yae is [Sincerity]. Well they match their character quite well.

"It's the medal of my Duke house. If you have this, you can pass through any checkpoint, and facilities which are only available to nobles will become usable. It will become the proof of your status." Duke explains them about medal. Originally, it seems this was something given to merchants of the Duke house. One by one, the characters of their names were engraved onto the medal, it is said that this is to make sure that there are no identical ones. It seems this is to prevent it being misused if it gets lost.

They split the money into four equal portions. With these being ten gold coins each. As one would expect, carrying this much money while walking is scary, so wit was decided to only carry one each and entrusted the rest to the guild through the Duke. By doing this, it convenient to take out the money in any town's guild. So it's something like a bank.

When the adventurers and Samurai started leaving steadily, Sue and Ellen came out to see them off towards the entrance.

"Come back and play again ! Okay !"

After receiving farewell from Duke's family our heroes head directly for Viscount Sordric's mansion in the carriage.

 **#############################** _ **Scene Change**_ **#######################**

Apparently the person Yae wanted to meet was also Viscount Sordic. Twenty years ago Viscount Sordic took care of Yae father who in turn taught him swordsmanship. According to Yae's father, Kokonae Shigure Hiyue there hasn't been anyone as talented as Viscount Sordic. This got him interested since it was same for him in his previous world but he can't compare them, as swordsmanship is not as much practiced in his world unlike this one's.

While finishing their business with Viscount, he addressed Yae as her face looked familiar to him, she properly introduced herself as his mentor's daughter. After exchanging pleasantries Yae asked him for instructions in way of swords as told by her father.

Hearing her request Viscount Sordic brought them to his personal combat area. There was a combat field in the Sordric house's courtyard. Touya was amazed by the combat field because it's a Japanese fencing dojo no matter how you look at it. There were several wooden swords hung on the wall on a polished wooden floor. There even a household shrine

"This dojo that my father built was designed by chief Hyouei. It was built with Ishen's method." Viscount tells thems as he enjoys their amazed expression in amusement. With this, Touya's urge to visit Ishen has increased.

"Pick whatever bokuto you like. They're lined up in the order of the grips thickness" The Viscount who changed to a dougi, picked up a bokuto while fixing his obi. Anyone seeing him can tell that this man is strong. Viscount Karollus Gallun Sordric is man with, well-tempered body under his clothes. His eyes are also sharp, like a hawk aiming for its prey.

Yae who is going to face him, picked up whatever bokuto she can, and tried testing the grip while swinging them a few times, eventually they stood facing each other in the middle of the dojo possessing a focused mind.

Viscount asked them if anyone of them can do healing magic to which both Touya and Lindsey raised their hand. Nodding at this He turned his full attention to Yae, "Well then, do not be reserved. Come with your full strength"

Both Lindsey and Touya is sitting at the edge of dojo. Mean while Touya is recording their fight. "What are you doing." Lindsey asked with a curious face.

"It's slight reference for the distant future" While answering so, Elsie who volunteered as the referee stood between the two of them. Confirming that preparations have been completed for both parties, she raised her voice.

"Well then ───Begin !"

With Elsie's voice, Yae moved to slash at the Viscount with bullet like speed. Yae lunged her sword continuously and the Viscount took the attacks head on, everything was parried with his bokuto.

She slowly steadied her breathing when Yae jumped back to the rear momentarily. In contrast to her, the Viscount doesn't attack personally. He only follows her movements with his eyes.

They shifted around each other slowly as if trying to draw a circle. Little by little the distance is shortened, they passed through the line and the bokuto once again crossed each other. Thus, an intense exchange unfolded.

However, it was only Yae who kept attacking continuously, the Viscount doesn't attack and only parries, dodges or blocks her attacks.

"I see. I understand"

The Viscount moved his bokuto in a low position. Yae was breathing heavily as she prepared her stance with resolute eyes. It's clear that she has exhausted her stamina.

"Your sword is the right way of the sword. You could say it's exemplary, there's no wasted movement. It is the same swordplay that I learnt from chief Hyouei"

"…Is it bad ?" She asks him while breathing heavily.

"It is not bad. However for you, there is nothing above it from there"

The Viscount who was defending until now prepared his sword above, only now that his fighting spirit started pouring out. His spirit was overflowing so much it can even be felt by Touya and Lindsey who are sitting at the edge of dojo.

"Let's go"

The Viscount took a large step straight away and jumped the distance to Yae in the blink of an eye. The brandished sword struck Yae from the front. To block this blow, Yae held her bokuto overhead.

Correction. It was _supposed_ to block it.

In the next moment, Yae made a sound and fell in the dojo. She was holding her flank while groaning.

"Stop right there !"

Elsie announced the end of the match. If it was a match with genuine swords, Yae's torso would've been split in two.

"Uguu….." The Samurai girl groaned in pain. Viscount observed the damage he has done to her and told. "You should not move. Some ribs are probably broken. If you move carelessly some might stick in your lungs. You over there, come heal her"

"Ah, yes"

The brunet from other world held Yae's hand on the side of the flank was warped in pain. Yae's expression started to calm down.

"…I'm already alright de gozaru" Yae stood up as she gave thanks then bowed her head deeply in front of the viscount. "I am grateful for you instruction"

"Your sword is without a shadow. To weave together truth and falsehood, to draw back as if advancing, to loosen then becoming relentless. The just way of the sword isn't the only limit of the dojo swordsmanship. I am not saying that it is bad. Because power is different depending on oneself" The viscount's piercing eyes sees through Yae.

"What do you seek from the sword?" Yae doesn't answer. Just staring at the bokuto in silence. Getting no rep8 from her he continues "It starts from there. A path might come to you if you do that. If you see it, then come back here again"

The viscount turned to leave the dojo with those words but was stopped by Touya. "Excuse me, Sordic-san may I also request to have a spar with you." Everyone present was surprised at that but he was not paying them any attention he was staring intensely at the Viscount. "Did you not see what happened to your friend? Do you still want to spar with me?"

The addressed teen simply grined and replied, "More so after watching your fight. So do you accept it?" Viscount stared at him for few moments before nodding and moving toward one side of dojo. Touya removed his overcoat and handed it to Lindsey he picked a sword and moved opposite to Viscount.

Seeing both of them ready Elsie raised her hand before dropping it and declared "Begin!"

Instead of waiting like previous match Viscount covered the distance in single leap and did a overhead swing but instead of blocking it Touya dodged to side. He paried another horizontal swing from the redheaded Viscount with enough force to make his opponent go numb with strike.

All three occupants had their jaw lying on the floor. The twins sister never saw him having a sword fight while Yae always spared with Elsie so she didn't see him fighting with sword either. While all occupants were recovering from shock including Viscount himself, Touya began his own assault.

With this after twenty years Viscount Sordic found himself in defense and having difficulty in doing so. Viscount gritted his teeth. All his strikes are at his vital areas and not to mention unpredictable. Viscount leaned away from one of his opponent's diagonal strike but apparently it was a feint as Touya released his grip on the sword while spinning on his heels caught falling sword from opposite hand and while still continuing his spin struck the Viscount's sword shattering it on impact.

Touya stopped his spin and pointed his sword at Viscount's neck. "I win" Sweat formed on Viscount's head after experiencing the vicious swordfight. 'This boy he is monster with the sword.'

"What is that sword style you used young man?" Touya shook his head in negative. "It does not has any name yet since I have developed it" Just when he thought he cannot be surprised anymore this kid proved him wrong. 'To be able to develop his own style at such a young age.'

Viscount shook his hands with Touya and said "It was nice too meet you Touya-san it's been twenty years since anyone was able to hold his ground before much less defeat me" Touya smiled at the praise, "Likewise Sordic-san, You are first person who able to block so many of my strikes. It seems I need more practice." Viscount can only shake his head in disbelieve. 'Really a monster with the sword'

 **########################** _ **Scene Change**_ **###########################**

"Haa"

"Cling"

"Cling"

"Cling"

Touya jumped back after clashing swords several time with his opponent because as soon as he did Yae sneaked behind him and delivered several slashes on his back resulting it to stumble forward from the strength behind slashes and receive few slashes at his armor but, other than that it was mostly ineffective against it. The opponent Touya and Yae are facing is a _headless_ knight with jet black armor and a large sinister sword and a enormous body that oozes strength.A Dullahan. The knight who died a miserable death by the guillotine, was wandering aimlessly, looking for a suitable neck for himself.

It is their subjugation target. Making distance from both of it's assailants it jumped within the shadows of ruins before either of swordsman and swordswoman can pursue it, both of them were forced to jump away courtesy of large boulder thrown by headless undead. It didn't stop on single boulder as he threw several more of boulders, bricks and and even a slab of wall.

Having difficulty in dodging due to number of objects being thrown Touya jumped on one of the boulder thrown at him and continued this action by jumping on several more large projectiles until he was above every projectiles. He looked around only to find his target has jumped towards him and swiped it's large sword aiming to behead the teenager from another world. This would have got anyone but Touya was not anyone, bending backward he allowed the undead's sword to finish it's swing and before the Dullahan can recover Touya kicked it on it's chest and using it as spring board he did backflip to land on top of a pillar.

He looked at armored undead who has jumped from from the wall it landed toward the the teenage boy with his sword posed in thrusting motion instead of dodging, Touya jumped toward the armored undead just as he was about to be skewered like kebab he twisted his body so that his body was horizontally parallel to the ground and using **Power Rise** to the max he grabed it's wrist back collar of it's armor and with a shout threw him toward the ground.

At that moment, a figure jumps from the shadows straight at the headless knight with fists flying. Without hesitation the shadow then delivered a sharp kick which made it explode toward another direction. From a distance away Lindsey comes running up. She points her staf toward it and chants.

 **(Flames come forth, fireball of purgatory, Fireball)**

The fireball slammed at the undead Knight halting it's flight and picking up smoke from the collision. Apparently that only angered him more given if he feels anger in first place and charged toward the short haired silverett but it was intercepted by Yae who deflected it's sword. Knowing that only light attribute attacks can harm it, he calls out to Lindsey to enact demise of his opponent.

"Lindsey! Use Ice magic and stop his feet. A few seconds is ok." She only responded with a nod andbegan chanting for spell. Hearing that, Yae and Elsie begin to move. Attracting Dullahan's attention, Lindsey and Touya work together. Both being adapt at close combat their team work is something else.

 **(Ice entangle, spell of freezing, Ice Bind)**

Lindsey's magic activated, Dullahan's feet froze in no time. As to escape from the spell the ice begins to crack as the headless knight strains it's legs to get out of the ice, little by little beginning to break away. But all it's efforts are futile as the already has finished his spells. Around him, in the air, four magic formations appears. Next he recite a light attribute spell.

 **(Piercing light, sacred shining spear, Shining Javelin** )

Immediately after, four spears of light appear from the formations and stormed out. All the spears flew directly at Dullahan. A non-attribute magic that enables multiple copies of the same spell to activate simultaneously. That is 「Multiply」 The headless knight had no means of escaping and took the full brunt of the attack of the spears of light; Lindsey's ice magic would not allow it. Dullahan lost his right arm, his torso, and his left leg. Then he lost his chest and fell slowly. The jet-black miasma oozed out of the now tattered armor, and scattered in the wind. The headless knight moved no more.

"It's finished isn't it"

"I'm tired-degozaru"

Elsie mutters in relief, Yae squats down on the ground. It's no wonder. They had to evade most of the attacks continuously, those girls were always Dullahan's opponents. While Elsie and Lindsey also has to deal with horned wolf they encountered at the entrance of ruins.

It's been a few months the party consisting of now four adventurers since Yae decided to join them after watching her fight with Viscount in Touya's smartphone had raised their guild rank to green. They third rank from bottom. With this they were officially independent adventurers. They immediately took a Green request, as proposed by Elsie. After going to the Guild headquarters in the Capital, they took on a Green request, among them was one for the subjugation of the demon. That was this request. The ruins were originally the Capital from 1000 years ago. The king at that time threw this area away it seems. The previous king had decided to move to a new area and that is where the Capital is currently. Transfer of the Capital, as it were. Although it isn't known why, right now the ramparts were full of holes, the paving stones and buildings were barely visible, the castle itself was completely broken down, just columns remained. It was now literally ruins. Demon and demon beasts come and try to settle down in the ruins, then someone makes a request to subjugate it. However afterwards it repeats again. It appears to be a cycle of completion. If a demon comes to settle one after another then before long there will be a crowds of them. Regular subjugation is required.

During this few months he learned many magic as well as few non-attribute magic but that was not the only thing he did since this world has so few means of entertainment he introduced shougi which he originally made as test subject for his **Modeling** magic. He first introduced it to Doran, Mika's father followed by gifting it the Duke who like former got addicted to it quite quickly and according to him same thing has happened to the King so he also gifted him shougi board through Duke.

His attention was suddenly attracted by talk between girls about hidden treasure in ruin though it was quickly shot down by Yae who said all the treasures and valuables was moved when capital was moved. Seeing this best time to test one of the non-attribute magic he learned and as well as finding treasure he chanted the spell.

 **(Search: Treasure)**

Elsie, who saw him performing spell asked him in excitement "You used **(Search)** right? D-did you find anything?" Touya shook his head in negative and replied to the rapt with anticipation Elsie the search results "At least there is no treasure near here." It's not like Touya expected to actually find treasure, but still he can't help but find himself disappointed.

"Umm, Toyua-san that's probably because it doesn't matches anything that you perceive as treasure." Touya nodded his head in agreement as that is limitation of **(Search)**. For example, there might be a painting worth a lot. But, to user it might only look like 「something with scribbles on it」that be 「something of value」. Even if something is retrieved it's not shown. It depends on the values of the user. If user were to know the value of a painting then something might react. That's certainly a valid argument. 「Riches」 meaning jewels, gold, a crown, large or small coins, was that kind of image. With that in mind he again used his non- attribute magic.

 **"(Search: Historical Relic)"**

Touya concentrated and expanded his range to who abandoned capital but he was only rewarded without anything. Just as he was about to give up he found something behind him under the pile of rubble. "Did you find something~degozaru?" Yae asked Touya with tone that didn't hide her excitement of finding a hidden treasure. Touya nodded his head and began to walk toward the pile of rubble followed by all the three girl.

What he felt was an large object but there was something off about it. They arrived near rubble where tons of rock previously laid their. "Underneath? Under the pile of rubble? How are we going to move this?" Elsie exclaimed seeing it. Though before Touya can answer her he was interrupted by a spell chant.

 **"(Flames burst forth, Explosion of Crimson, Explosion)"**

With an immense explosive noise, the columns and pebbles were blown away. Everyone looked from Lindsey to the spot where the pile of rubble was. What is this, this enthusiasm? Being stared by everyone Lindsey blushed bright red and hide behind Touya to avoid being stared. He shook his head their antics and moved to where the rubble was.

Standing in the spot where the pile of rubble once was, the strong feeling further intensified. What was underneath was what looked like a 2 tatami wide iron mat. They opened it combining their strength. For som reason it wasn't rusted at all and below that, there was a set of stairs that leads further underground.

It was getting darker as they went deeper so Lindsey performed a small light magic to illumanite the stairway. In the air above Lindsey's head appeared a small light. With a firm step on the stairs we begin to descend underground. The stairs drew in a gradual spiral angle. After descending the long flight of stairs, there was a wide stonework passage way. Pointing straight ahead, what lay ahead was so dark nothing could be seen. There was a damp moist smell that caused an indescribably eerie mood.

"Som-, something, it feels bad, a ghost might even appear." Elsie commented while looking around frantically. Her voice not betraying any fear showing on her face. Though has read about beings like zombies and Wraith existing in this world even Dullahan will come in this category but he has yet to hear about ghosts.

"What are you saying Elsie!? Surely, gh- ghosts won't come out~degozaru! …Right" Yae overreacts to what Elsie muttered quietly. Both girl are hugging his arms in their budding chest...well developed in case of Yae. Touya shook his head to bring his thoughts out of gutter and looked at Lindsey who is walking ahead of them. It seems either she ignored their conversation or she is too focused observing their pathway too listen or partake in their conversation. Knowing her it is probably later.

Lindsey walks voluntarily ahead through the passage. That girl has got some guts. The light from Lindsey ahead lights the passage. The group of adventurers follow and gradually advance through the next passage that gradually rises and comes out into a large hall.

Drawn on the furthest wall ahead, there seemed to be characters or something. Approximately 4 meters high and 10 meters in length, there seemed to be continuous lines of writing. As they drew nearer, rather than characters they seemed closer to pictographs. Something in the range of Inca or Aztec writing.

"Lindsey…can you read what's written here? Touya asks Lindsey while looking blankly at pictographs. Is it too much to ask for this things to be written in simple language. For love kami he has just learned a new language!

"No… not at all. Ancient magic language…doesn't seem to be this." Lindsey answers him while still stareing at the wall absentmindedly. This certainly classifies as a historical relic. Even an amateur like can understand that. 'But, ii is not the treasure I want' he sighed internally. Taking oyut his smartphone Touya setups the smartphone, pushed the picture button on the camera app and a brilliant flash of light appeared.

"""U!? What was that!?"""

Others jumped from sudden light. He showed them his smartphone and assured them that it was alright. The girls are gradually becoming accustomed to his smartphone.

"Someone buried something here." Elsie suddenly raises her voice. On the right side of the hall she was pointing to a certain part of the wall. In the wall, there was a brownish transparent diamond stone just in our line of vision that was imbedded. It was approximately 2-centimeters in diameter. A jewel, it seemed to be slightly dirty.

"This is a demon stone. This is the earth attribute demon stone. If you pour in some magic something might happen. Something like this wouldn't be a trap normally it's unthinkable." Touya nods at Lindsey's observation and thinks what to do. On one side he is quite eager to find what is beyond it while on other side he is also wary of activating a nasty trap.

"Well then Touya, apply some magic." The ravenet spins around and looked at Elsie for nonchalant comment. "Oi,what's the big idea why should I be the one to do it?" Touya exclaimed but his outburst was easily brushed off. "I mean Touya is the only one with the earth attribute right?"

Touya hanged his head in resignation, after all what user of **Boost** said is true. Lindsey has fire and water, and light, Elsie has non-attribute, Yae doesn't have any attribute and he on other hand have all attributes. As he went to apply magic he noticed something about his surrounding. "Why is everyone so far away?" He asked to the trio of girls standing far away from him?"

"""Well, just in case.""" Came their answer, trying to laugh it away while staring intently. After sighing once, he applied magic to the demon stone.

Zuzuzuzuzu…the sounds of the ground that had begun to move, all the walls in front of him became sand and opened a hole. It was a pretty flashy door opening. The walls disappear and they looked inside. There seemed to be an object covered with dust and sand in the center of the room. The first image that would come to mind after seeing it is insect. A cricket to be precise. From the almond shaped body, that looked like it could fly, sprouted 6 long slender legs. Several had already been broken. It was approximately the size of a light car. Imagine a dead cricket with its arms and legs missing. But, the form was machine-like, with a simple streamlined structure, rather than a living thing.

"What is that thing? Is some kind of image?" Elsie looks at it from various angles only to earn a flick on her forehead. The long haired silverett rubbed her head sent a annoyed look at the ravenet who just laughed at her, finding her expression cute. Looking closely at it, looking inside the head there was what looked like a transparent baseball sized red object. With dust and sand on the surface, the mysterious object was half transparent like a glass. 'Hmm' the raven haired boy hummed in thought noticing something strange.

"Lindsey…How much longer can you maintain the light magic?" Puffing her cheeks in protest at his question, sbe cocks her head and looks at the light ball that's suspended in the air. " I'm certainly not very good with light magic but… I can keep it going for about 2 hours."

"Huh? The light seems to be getting weaker it seems" Looking at the orb of light it indeed looks like it's getting weaker. They were startled by sudden shout from Yae. "Touya-dono!" Glancing back at Yae who shouted, in the head of the cricket, the red ball began to shine. The cricket's body begins to vibrate a little.

"Touya-san! It's absorbing the light magic!" That's the reason the light magic was weakening! The ball quickly begins to shine and the cricket's body begins to move. "This thing, it's alive!?" Touya exclaimed in shock. As if in affirm his statement the magic is being absorbed and it's starting to move.

Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Everyone covered there ears it stated to ring from the shrill noise. The sound impacted all the walls around the room. It was like an electric shock to the body. The pinging was causing the walls to begin to crack. Small debris are already beginning to fall from roof. 'This is bad! At this rate we're going to be buried alive!' Touya thought in alarm and quickly took action.

 **(Gate!)**

As the gate appeared, everyone ran through the gate one after the other above ground. Touya was the last to enter the gate just as the cricket stood up. It was charging at him at a terrifying speed. It was only 5 meters away from him, it was like a spear, and was headed right at ravenet. He fell out of the gate and landed on the ground. He immediately closed the gate and the ruins on the ground extended in his presence. It seems to have been buried alive in the end.

"What was that?'

"That demon, I've never seen anything like it degozaru!"

Elsie and Yae looked at the entrance to the underground, still tense while talking about the underground. The earth began to rumble with beneath their feets. From the interior came the sounds of roaring and a cloud of dust appeared. Hopefully under ground hall has collapsed and crushed that cricket demon. Everyone held their breath, silence ruled the vicinity. As it seems there their hope were crushed by a familiar shrill sound.

…Kiiiiiin…

Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…

Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Dust and debris flew arround as crystal demon broke out of ground and came out on top. That almond type, 6 long slender legged creature. The crystal shines under the sun. Touya doesn't have faintest idea about this creature and by the looks of it neither does his companions. The cricket stretches its legs again, and runs sideways down the walls and directly at him. It cuts through the walls like a knife through butter.

 **(Flame come forth, Red duet, Fire arrow!)**

Lindsey sends a continuous stream of flaming arrows at the cricket. However, even without dodging the arrows, calmly accepts them. The flame arrows were being sucked into the cricket and disappearing. It reached him and swung his legs but hw nimbly dodged several magic shots but it absorbed everything.

'Since it's absorbing magic how about this" Yae draws her sword approached itwhile dodging sevaral of it's attack and strikes at the head of the cricket. But what would have been a hit was merely a scratch. "What hardness degozaru!"

Next, Elsie punched the cricket from the side. But it wasn't effective, it wasn't something that could damage it after all. One of the cricket's feet took aim at Elsie. She dodged it before she was skewered. "What should we do with this thing!?"

Touya gritted his teeth in frustration 'It can absorb any magic and physical attack are also ineffective against it. How are we going to defeat this...thing?' His eyes suddenly lit up wih a idea. Concentrating on it he chanted his most effective magic.

 **(Slip)**

The moment he set the frictional properties on one of the cricket's feet to zero the result was immediate, that guy fell spectacularly. "Lindsey! Magic doesn't work directly, but does indirectly!" She nodded her head,understanding what he want her to do. "I understand!"

 **(Ice come forth, a huge lump of Ice, Ice Rock!)**

Lindsey recites the ice magic. A huge mass of Ice appears over the head of the cricket, then falls just like that. The cricket is crushed. Though direct attack magic is absorbed, an object made from magic could not be absorbed. Atleast that's what they thought.

「Kiii!」

Like the rust on the hinges of a rusted door, the cricket flinches. However with even with the objects invented by magic only damage it a little due to the hardness. Facing the one who stopped it, Elsie jumps out of the way like avoiding a bullet.

" **(Boost)** Open all"

This non-attribute magic improves physical strength, "Boost" is used, with a best aimed kick to one of the long slender legs of the cricket with as much power as possible. The next moment, with what sounded something like breaking glass, the leg was crushed.

"Ki…kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Suddenly, the cricket groans and screams, the read ball shines in it's head. As if reacting to that, the leg that should have been crushed was restored. "What the fuck! You got to be kidding me!" Touya swears out loud in frustration but everyone was to busy to scold him for his language. In a moment of surprise, Elsie stops momentarily. In the moment that she stopped the cricket demon striked aiming to skewer her. Knowing he will not be able to cover distance on time he opened a **Gate** near her while using his regular combo for speed. Before she could be pierced he scooped her bridal style and jumped away from its attacking range.

He looked at girl in arms to see that her eyes are still closed and she is gripping his shirt tightly asif her life depends on it(well, technically it does). On pure instinct he jumped to side only for one of the limbs of crystal being to pass by through where he stood. It didn't stop his attack as he used both of it's front leg to attack him continuously but was not easy to dodge those attack while still carrying a girl. No matter how powerful he is he still a human he found himself getting tired from relentless attack and he is doing for quite sometime. The cricket demon stabbed to of his leg deeply in ground while used one to fend himself from other two of it's prey while he used his second to kill his first prey.

Touya who was barely keeping up with two of his limbs was stabbed at his thighs but before it can do same to Elsie, he threw her safe distance away. But this led him to be stabbed instantly macking him skid backward. Blood streams profusely from the shoulder and thighs.

"""Touya!""" All three girls cried in alarm. The crystal demon pressed his limb even more in his shoulder but he found itself unable to do it. Touya gave a weak grin as he was gripping it's leg tightly just by touching it he can feel his magic is being absorbed but he shrugged it and pouring huge amount of magic in his **Boost** and **Power Rise** combo he gripped it with even more strength and threw it toward wall.

"Yae! Lindsey! Stall it!" He ordered the two as they were about to come at him. The two nod and Yae quickly attacked while Lindsey began to form another ice rock. While the cricket is focused on the 2 girls. Elsie came running at him and propped him against the wall. He applied **Recovery** on himself and the wound gradually closed, and before long the blood is stopped. He looked at her face which has morphed in worry and regret. "Don't worry I am okay and I am okay." He smiled at her.

Truth is he is not fine. The wound might have been closed but the damage was still be there not to mention copious amount of blood he lost is making him feel light headed. 'Capable of regeneration, magic absorption, abnormally strong hardness… how do we beat it…? Are there any weak points? Speaking of which…when we found that body it was already broken apart'

It absorbed Lindsey's magic and then it regenerated… Even though it regenerated it still needed magic? Speaking of which, at that time the ball in the head started to shine. Could it be that the red ball in the head is the nucleus…?

Elsie, I think i found it's weakness" he told Elsie what he realized. "Eh? You can do that kind of thing!?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm not sure. But it's worth trying" With a breath straightening up, he faced the cricket and concentrated magic on his grip and imagined its body. The body is transparent so look closely!

 **(Aport!)**

In my hand the red crystal appeared. He aimed and threw the ball , Elsie's strengthened fist came straight down on it. It got caught between Elsie's fist and the ground and shattered to pieces with a "Pakiin!

After pulling out the nucleus it stops moving. Before long, it crumbles with a rattle. Reflecting with a glitter in the sun, the Crystal demon finally falls. For a while, waiting for it to reproduce again, but it did not revive for a long, long time.

"How about that!?" Touya pumped his fist but it proved to be bad idea as pain shot through out his body and he fell on his ass at the ground he was standing on. Seeing this all the girls ran toward him.

"Touya/Touya-san/Touya-dono!" All of them hudled together and forced him to remove his coat which mended itself due to one of it's enchantment, and shirt to see if the wound was really healed. Showing his completely healed shoulders he smiled toward them and assured "See its completely heal-ACK!" He looked at Elsie who poked him to scold her but he found unable to do so. Her beautiful face was morphed in sadness and regret, tears are beginning to fall from her eyes she threw herself at him and buried her face in his chest. He ignored his throbbing shoulder and began to sooth her by rubbing her head and and making a shushing sound to stop her sobbing.

At this point she was basically sitting on his lap. He looked toward others who were also crying but didn't hesistant on joining her. He smiled at them an gestured with his free hand for them to join which made them forego all hesitation and rushed toward him and like Elsie buried their face in crook of his neck.

After some time everone calmed down and began observing the remains of crystal demon. Lindsey took a splinter of the demon to examine it. "Could this be, this could be something that closely resembles demon stone" Everyone nodded their head in agreement. It was possible after all absorption, accumulation, discharge… those are features that look like demon stone.

"I am tired let's report this to the guild degozaru." Lindsey shook her head in denial. "No, when taking the fact of the underground ruins and this being the former Capital into consideration, the government should be informed instead. Let's go and speak to the Duke."

 **#############################** _ **Scene Change**_ **#######################**

"I see, the old Capital had those kinds of ruins…" The Duke folded his arms and leaned back in his chair thinking about it. It was unfortunate but Sue and Ellen were both out. While sitting in the parlor, we explained the general outline.

"I understand. This could possibly have some relation to the royal family. The government will send out an investigation and investigate the area. Of course the demon as well." Touya blinked at that, and told him while fidgeting a bit. "Well, you see The underground ruins are probably destroyed, so examining those might be quite difficult"

The Duke looks down with a disappointed face. "I see i was quite interested in those paintings." Touya was quick to cheer him up as he took out his smartphone and pointed at it. "I was able to take some photos of the wall painting. You might be able to do something with that.," On the smartphone camera app the photo was displayed to the Duke.

"What is this!?" The duke who never saw something like this was had his eyes wide like saucers. "This is a non-attribute magic image recorder" the boy from other world gave him usual explanation about his device. With a little lie the duke was easily deceived. Sorry forgive me. Touya felt guilty for lying to him but it cannot be helped.

He requested for some time to some copied. "Please do. By chance, it's possible that this was recorded 1000 years before the capital was transferred." Duke requested him in return. Though this left him more baffled.

Why is it that the country of the capital that was transferred doesn't even know why it happened. Usually this kind of thing is recorded by the country in some kind of record. Or could it be that the duke is saying that the reason the capital was transferred is in the wall painting. That something about the demon was written there. They already know it's weak point. The old Capital was that in that condition that it probably wasn't the demon's doing. With those thought they departed the residence.

 **Aaaand cut!**

 **It's been while but I promise I will post it quicker next time. I will try to more original chapters from next time. I will also be starting a Fate story soon and I am quite excited about it. Now for harem original are still going to remain his wife and there will most probably no addition to it. Even Babylon sister along with their sister are going to be his Concubine/Mistress. Other than that the new ones are:**

 **Rias**

 **Venellana**

 **Akeno**

 **Shuri (probably)**

 **Grayfia**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane (probably)**

 **Rangiku (probably)**

 **As you can see I am not sure about three of them so I will leave it on you guys. If you want me to include them in story or not and as I said in previous chapter you can also suggest me and I will see if I can incorporate them. Oh I might need bit help in lemons though are quite far but still.**

 **Naruria out-**


	4. Be aware of skeletons and toads

**Yo! It's been a while guys. From this chapter the story is gonna take a whole different route. Well, I will keep it a suspense for now but this chapter is gonna mark the beginning of deviation of this story from original (although I planned this for much later in story but till than this might had gotten boring with just little difference from original) but, it will still be around original. Also I am thinking to cancel the idea of additional harem.** **I will** **decide** **it based on your reviews. A warning before you read this chapter contains lot of grammar mistakes which I might have not able to find and since I am posting it from my cellphone their is no auto correct options.**

 **tsun: Thanks for your suggestions, buddy. As you will see in this chapter I am trying to implement them and as for harem you already got your answer above.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Isekai wa smartphone tomoni nor do i get any monetry reward for it as this story for entertainment only. Though I wish I did.**

 _Chapter : 1_

 _Be aware of Skeletons and...Toads._

"Hmm it looks this is going to be another day without any fish."

Muttered the old man with gray hair which has been combed back. He has a stern face adorned with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek and a eye patch on his right eye. He stood with a muscular build. This man is Captain Cain a infamous pirate who is wanted in many country for ambush on several ships as well as some vessels of nobles but his crime doesn't stops their he is also known to either kills all passengers of ship, sell them to slave merchants, rape female passengers and sometime all of them. Currently he is sailing sea between the countries (I am not going to reveal the location right now or it will ruin the suspense) on his ship in search of 'fish' or in normal people's language a ship to loot.

"Captain, flow of water at that area is strange" one of the crew members of his crew informed him pointing and the direction he came from. The cyclops raised a single eyebrow at his crewman's report but before he can ask anything he felt a sudden spike of magic and from the looks of it, it's coming from same direction wgere the crewman pointed at. Walking towards the deck facing at direction he took out spyglass from underneath his cape and using his uncovered eye observed the area from where the magic spike came from.

'This doesn't looks good' the the pirate captain thought as he saw the water beginning to churn around the area where he felt the magic spike. 'Wait a minute' he looked around to see that it is not the only place water around is churning. All around them warer is moving violently and crating small waves and if it was not enough he can see a silhouette of something some creature miles long creature. "Quick turn around get us away from this place. Fast!" Captain Cain shouted in alarm at helmsman.

"Mage unit, prepare to erect a barrier and make it strong. I don't want to caught in whatever shit is happenin-" he was not allowed to continue as the sea water became even more violent threatening to swallow the boat with it's wave. "Th-there is something underneath us!" One of the crewman shouted in panic followed by other crewmen though it didn't were halted when instigator of the panic was impaled by glowing red spear. Everyone looked atsource of their aka Captain Cain who stood their with his hand still outstretched.

Facing other crewmembers he ordered in deadly but calm voice, "Everybody to your stations NOW!" Not wanting to skewered as well everyone ran to their station. Satisfied that no their will not be any more disturbance he focused his attention to there real problem. Although he is keeping a calm facadè outside but in reality he is scared as shit.

He was brought of his thoughts when the the ship was hit by series of waves throwing the pirates out of balance but, before anyone can comprehend the situation, the 'creature' dwelling underneath them emerged from the sea displacing the water and throwing the pirate's ship in the air like a rag doll before hitting the surface of what seemed to be a large purple dome and smashing in sevaral pieces.

Captain Cain who unlike other passengers of ship, he jumped from the water transport when the ship was thrown up in the air, encased himself in a water bubble via water magic and was hovering in the air. 'That's not a creature. It's a barrier. Did we stumble upon an ancient treasure? Or an Island perhaps?' The pirate thought to himself with no small amount of greed but he also felt like hitting himself. Ofcourse there can't be a creature that large. Though anything related to or from ancient civilization is granted to get some good fortune. With those thought he lowered the bubble to observe dome shaped barrier but to his surprise it began to dissipate in form of mist giving view to what it was protecting from the world.

When the barrier was fully dissipated the cyclops pirate was greeted by a scene that will forever be etched in his memories. He expected many thing but not this.

 **"Shink"**

He felt pain, and it was coming from his chest. He looked down only to see a sword piercing his chest right through his hearth. He gave short, shallow breath as second later the bubble encasing him burst and he fell toward the newly emerged island like and hit the ground. Since he didn't fall from too high nothing no bone was broken, not that it matters since he is foung to die anyway. Last thing he saw is a brown eyes followed by a curtain of flowing red hair before his whole world went black.

 **###############################Scene Change###########################**

"Haa"

Yae beheaded a charging undead skeleton (that's so weird to write) and kicked it on chest sending it toward other skeletons. She jumped on one skeleton's head and backfliped toward Elsie and both of them stood back to back facing the hoard of skeletons. Currently the group of heroes are on quest of extermination of undead. It's been a few days since there quest at old capital but, Touya was not able give photos of the writings from old capital. In last few days for some unknown reason undead has began to became more active and even the magical beasts has becamed more aggressive all over the world.

Because of this, it has increased so much that even Knights and soldiers are finding it difficult to handle or control. Thus demand for adventurers has increased, mainly the higher level ones. Speaking of which speaking of which Touya and his companions has also been elevated from green to blue rank. The undead they are currently tasked to eliminate are actually were villagers of a small village located near coast of Belfast. No one knows how this happened, all the villagers including pets and cattle were turned into undead skeletons.

 **(Multiply)**

 **(Come forth Light, Bullets of light, Light Bullet)**

Several dozens yellow magic circle formed in air began to bombard all the skeletons surrounding duo of close combat specialist and reducing the undead in dust since they are weak against light magic. The mentioned girls turned their attention towards the caster of the magic and sole male of their group, Touya. He just grinned and with a leap jumped between a group of skeletons and spinned with his sword in reverse grip easily bisecting them all.

 **(Boost)**

 **(Power rise)**

 **"Smash"**

He quickly used both power raising Non-attribute magic and punched a charging skeleton bull...or cow (it's hard to tell in such form) into pieces before ducking from a knife swipe from one of the skeletons and retailating with kick sending it several meters back. Deciding to end this he took out his smartphone which he has already enchanted to use in conjunction with his magics, he opened his map locked on all undeads.

 **(Multiply)**

 **(Light come forth, javelin of light, Light Javelin)**

The sky above the village was filled with dozens if not hundreds of yellow magic circle of light magic and each of them firing light projectiles in the shape of javelin. Soon the rain of javelin were over along with the villagers turned undeads. Both Elsie and Yae shook their head in resignation no matter how many tine they see it, it still amazes them how absurdly powerful Touya is. That last spell alone would have taken a dozen mages with high magic capacity to perform and even after that their tank would have gotten empty. The most absurd thing is even after using so much power he has barely felt a thing.

"Show off" Elsie huffed at approaching Touya and crossed her arm. He shrugged his shoulders at her remark and replied with grin, "You are jealous that you are not as awesome as me" and to further annoy her he flicked her nose and ran away from her. "Why you!" Elsie shouted while chasing Touya all around Yae. "Those two are so childish degozaru~" Yae sighed while watching both of them run circle around her. Lindsey didn't came with them since she was suffering from cold and apparently **Refresh** doesn't cures cold.

Suddenly Touya, who was running away from Elsie did a 180 turn and ran back toward Elsie but most baffling thing was his face which was morphed in alarm. Before Elsie can ask him he scooped her in arms making her let out a 'eep' sound from surprise. "T-To-Touya what do you think you are doing?!" She questioned him but insted of answering her, he kept running and for good reason because soon the place where they were before was bombarded with several glowing weapon ranging from swords, spears,helbard to even scythes. But they were not normal weapons all of them were glowing red as if made from magic or some other energy source instead of metal.

Their suspicion was confirmed when all the weapons which was fired at them disappeared in form of mist. "You are one slippery fish" The group of teenagers looked from were the voice came from to see unother undead but this was not skeleton. It was wearing an old and luxurious cape over poet shirt and bleech as that covered its body of rotting skins and bones. It would also hold a necklace adorned with gems. Beneath its rotting exterior lies a pair of evil eyes, one of which is covered with eye patch, was brimming with intelligence. This...thing was shrouded in an heavy aura of negative energy that covered its body like a thin fog.

Elsie who was now back at her feet and is currently most knowledgeable among the group in absence of Lindsey took a step back in fear after recognizing what kind of undead they are dealing with. She faced Touya whose face was mixture of both anger and disgust. Knowing that he can jump at undead at any moment of time she took his hand drawing his attention toward her, "Touya don't, that's an... Elder Lich they are one of the higher level undead and by the looks of that necklace he has used this villagers in dark ritual to ascend a higher level."

Touya looked at the shaken Elsie who was barely keeping it together then, he observed Yae from corner of his eyes who doesn't seems to faring any better than her best friend either. 'These two are probably affected by his negative aura.' He slowly took his from Elsie's grasp and stepped forward.

"Elsie, Yae leave this place." the both girls snaped their head toward Touya after hearing his 'instruction'. "What do you mean 'leave this place'?! We are not leaving without you! You got that you thick head!" The enraged Elsie forcibly turned him around and clutched his collars with both hands and whle yelling at him. The said person shrugged her hands and replied to her, "No. Look at yourself Elsie. Neither of you are in condition to fight him and we need at least one person to stall him." It seems that this is not what the silver head wanted to hear as she punched his chest weakly but he was not fazed by it and simply held her close "And you expect us to go with this little plan of yours to let you play hero and abandon our comrade and a friend to find a safe shelter.

"Well, if you love birds are done I want to catch a fish. Besides it's not like I will let any of you run" after saying that he jumped from the roof of house and formed a glowing red hammer spinning like a top all while cackling like a maniac. Touya seeing the Elder Lich bringing his hammer down on them, pushed silverett away from him and unsheathed his katana in swift motion and paried undead's strike toward ground but it still shattered his katana. Not a second after the hammer hit ground it created a big crater followed by a powerful shock wave which lifted Elsie of her feet threw her toward Yae, who herself was struggling to stay on her feet and colliding with her and sending both of tumbling back, on other hand the the force of shock wave has sent Touya skidding backwards few feet.

Wanting to press his advantage on teenager he dispelled the hammer and formed double edge sword in both of his hand began series of slashes. Touya on other hand, despite his disadvantage was calmly avoiding all of his opponent's attacks or parring them away him by hitting back of his hand at sword's blunt side. This seemed to irritate the high tier undead whose just realized that his advantage was just a illusion. This was slowly became a game of slash-and-dodge for two engaged fighters. Though this game took a sudden turn, when the elder Lich attempted another horizontal slash which Touya avoided by moving his body at opposite direction of the sword swing but he stopped his sword in mid swing and crossed his other sword in form of scissors and crackled with glee.

"I got you now, you jumpy-slippery fish!"

""Touya/Touya-dono""

Everyone present sans Touya blinked when sword was blocked before it can pierce the other wordly boy's skin. Touya stood their with elbow and knee grinding together and between them was the swords of Elder Lich stopping them from moving forward.

He used his free hand to punch the undead's shoulder making it release his energy sword. Unlike the undead, Touya took full advantage situation by kicking it's thigh and using it as platform did a 180 degree spin and with well placed kick on it's temple sent it tumbling back ward. It began to stand from where it was lying his shoulders was trembling and it's face lowered hiding it's expression from the world.

"Hehehehe, it's been a while since someone was able to give me a good fight. I didn't feel this much excitement since my bout with former King of Rynie. Yes, I can see you are not little fish but a vicious shark. Come on than shark **give me more excitement** " the undead shouted with inhuman voice at Touya.

Touya on other hand ignored his opponent's obsession with fish and addressed the still cackling undead "You are a 'turned' Elder Lich, aren't you?" This made the Elder Lich stop his cackling and stare at the ravenet teenager infront of it. Touya smirked at it's reaction and continued, "The way you swing your sword, even if it lacks finesse, is still of someone who is has experience with it. I thought that weapon creation magic was a undead skill since you did not speak incantations but in reality you did speak them just under your breath making it almost impossible for a human to hear. **Blade** that is what the name of your non-attribute magic is, isn't" No one question how did Touya hear it if a human is unable to hear it.

It is a well known fact that a Elder Lich is a monster that spawns when the corpse of an evil magic caster gains unholy life through sacrificial rituals which are not considered as 'natural' Elder Lich, other way is when several souls certain individuals who have died prematurely would be able to spawn into an Elder Lich if their regrets are very high and deep. Only in former category can have a Non-attribute magic or any experience in close combat since they are physicaly weak.

"Hehehe, I must applaud you to be able to figure this much about me. Therefore, I will introduce myself properly. I am Captain Cain and but you might also know me as the Demonic pirate." He smirked in satisfaction when females companions of his opponent gasped after hearing his name but the raven haired boy didn't even blink at his introduction.( From here onwards he will be addressed as 'he' or 'his' instead of 'it')

"I am Touya and this are my friends Elsie and Yae" he introduced himself and his friends to now name Cain. "So who is your master since you are not a 'natural' Elder Lich?" He asked the former pirate who just let out a mocking laugh abd replied in smug voice, "Now that would be telling. Only thing you should know is you can never comprehend the power of supreme one. I am just fulfilling his wish and raising my power in the way" it finished while gesturing his thin thumb at his necklace which he probably used to power up himself with after sacrificing the innocent villagers.

 **(Light come forth, Bullets of light, Light Bullet)**

Having heard enough Touya attacked him with light who in his defense formed a chain with big dagger attached at it's one hand end and a circle attached on it's other. The undead deflected all the light bullets by spinning it in circular motion followed by sending the chain's dagger end at Touya.

 **(Blade)**

Just like his opponent who used this magic several time during there fight Touya created a nagitana from pure energy but it was glowing golden instead of red and paried it's butt end while continuing weapon's slammed the blade of Japanese spear on chain shattering it though he was not done as adopted a stance with the nagitana over his shoulder in reverse grip and his right foot slightly ahead of left. This was a throwing technique used in javelin throwing. With a shout he threw the weapon which covered the distance in blink of eye and skewering the surprised Captain Cain like a seekh kebab, who can't believe someone was able to copy non-attribute magic. The nagitana with a skewered undead continuied it's path and finally stopping when it collided with wall of a house resulting the whole wall to crumble and fall on the undead.

At least that was what suppose to happen but just before he was about to be crushed by debris a ominous red light emerged from his covered eyes reducing everything within his sight, including the eyepatch in dust. 'That's not dust...it's salt!' It was very similar to story of Medusa from his original world but instead of turning targets into stone it turns them in salt. This was probably power of those Mystic eyes he learned from Lindsey.

He looked at undead whose clothes on torso are reduced to tattered remains showing more of it's rotten upper part. He has covered his right eye, which was actually a Mystic eye, with his hand. "You are truly something else Touya-san, really a shark. Only one person before you have forced me to use my Mystic eyes but I know that it will not be enough to defeat you, just like my before" Both Elsie and Lindsey sighed in relief thinking Touya has won the but he did not let his guard down. He was having bad feeling about it. He was proven right when the former pirate captain began to remove his hands slowly from his eye, "therefore I will not go without giving you a memento"

Saying that he sped toward Elsie and Yae who was frozen. Touya was already on his way to intercept Cain but he knew that he will no be able to make it even with combo of **Tailwind, Boost** and **Power Rise** is not enough and the **Gate** is too slow not to besides, he cannot concentrate right now to use it. Soon Cain reached within couple feet of his targets and unleashed the power of his mystic eyes reducing everything within his sight in salt.

Whole area was illuminated from the glow of Mystic eye. When the light was gone Captain Cain felt a huge pressure on him and his legs beginning to weaken under the pressure because instead of pile of salt there stood Touya Mochizuki shielding the girls and glaring at him but, glowing golden eyes. The pressure undead was feeling is coming from mysterious golden glow coming from the teenage boy whose whole body was radiating golden with light bu not just that his hair is flickering between platinum blond to raven and same is happening with his eyes which are flickering between brown and golden colour. Even the girls he was shielding was unconscious as the pressure was too much for them.

"W-wh-what are you?! There's no way a human can exert such pure aura that's-ugh"

 **"Boom"**

Apparently Touya's patience has finally reached limit with this guy. He disappeared from his opponent's sight breaking sound barrier on his way and appeared before his undead foe in blink of eye followed by punching the undead's stomach. He caught his opponent's arm before he can be launched by force of his hit, followed by several more set of punches and kicks. To finish his berserk attack he did a kicked the Elder Lich's chest with both leg sending him rolling like a rag doll couple of feet.

Former pirate captain stood slowly on his wobbly legs, his left hand from below elbow seems to be bent on awkward angle making it useless, his whole face is bloody mess. It seems that he has already excepted that no matter what he do, he is no match for his opponent. His whole body language screamed his submission to his fate but he is not going to show his back to his opponent, the fighter in him won't allow it. Besides he has already died once.

"Before you slay me, I like you to answer one question in return I will give an important information about my master" after a pondering for few minutes, his soon to be slayer nodded his head. "How did you figure out weakness of my mystic eyes" he noticed that during his thrashing his opponent never met his gaze and was keeping his eyes below his neck though he doubted it would have worked on this mysterious boy, no mysterious man. "When you were revealing your Mystic eye you said you were defeated despite using it once before, so it must have a weakness, you confirmed it yourself when you used on my friends from distance were they can see your eyes instead of doing it from far. So I came with conclusion that your eye can reduce any non-living thing in salt grain but he has to stare at living beings eyes to achieve the same." Ofcourse, it was only partially true and partially bullshit. Since his opponent's power was similar to Medusa he took a guess that they might also have share same weakness and decided to play Perseus.

"Impressive. You are truly a fascinating person Touya-san to deduce so much in such a short time and with little information. I am proud to be defeated by you. As you granted my request I will also fulfill my part. My master/creator is a being transcend any mortal being and cannot be defeated by them, then again same can be said for you too." Not wanting this to drag any longer he began chanting for spell.

 **(Light come forth, javelin of light** **, Light Javelin)**

A large magic circle came to life in front of Toyota's outstretched hand but instead of Javelin it fired fired a gigantic blast of concentrated magical energy. It tore thorough the village, craving a wide cylindrical line dividing whole village in two halves. A massive explosion tore the air apart. It shook the entire village like a seismic quake, and then the hill located behind the village disappeared in a flash of bright light. When the light died down, it showed that nothing was left. It was completely gone.

Touya looked at his hands in amazement the glow has died down but he can still feel it warm energy with in his body. Not to mention despite using so much power he can only feel about one-fourth of his magical power is used even that is recovering fast. When he turned to wake his friends he found that he is not alone there are group of approximately a dozen men and women carrying variety of weapons. Adventurer perhaps. They probably just arrived to see him firing his attack.

A girl around 14 with brown eyes and hair carrying a spear came forward began talking since other were quite nervous to talk to him "Etto, I am Celestia we came here as soon as we can when we received SOS singnal from here" he looked toward unconscious Elsie who was most probably the person who sent the SOS. It is very similar to SOS from his world but instead of using fire work it send signal to nearest guild or adventurers through their guild when they encounter a threat above their rank or the issued quest. Though if they receive help from adventurers they have to share their quest reward.

Addressing the girl and the group of adventurers with her he bowed his head in gratitude, "Thank you to all of you for coming this far just to help us." The girl shook her head in denial. "Please, do not now after all it's not like we were much help" Touya accepted her words and looked at the place were the turned Elder Lich was to see simething shiny were their where he met his end. He approached that place picked it up to see it is the necklace of Elder Lich signifying his status as high tier even among his kind. He simply stored it in **Storage.** He politely refused the help of adventurers who wanted to heal him and his friends, much to disappointed of female healers and went to wake his friends after parting with the group of adventurers.

 **###########################Scene Change###########################**

Tak

Tak

Tak

Sound of footsteps echoed in a vast foyer. It is definition of world of grandeur and brilliance, reminiscent of a giant castle clad in marble. Suspended from the high ceiling, evenly placed chandeliers could be seen emitting a soft, warm glow. The smooth floor of the wide corridor reflected the lights from the chandeliers above, shining luminously like a mosaic of bright stars. If the doors along the corridor were opened, the luxurious furniture inside the rooms would attract the eyes of many. The sound of footsteps were coming from a humanoid being of about 1.8m tall with dark skin and nicely combed black hair. He has wearing round glasses over his eyes so, he has long pointed ears as well nose. His attire consist of a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. A perfect picture of demon/devil from a certain world.

Before long, a giant staircase with a luxurious red carpet covering the middle appeared before him. He slowly walked down the flight of stairs, and arrived at a wide, open lobby. Instead of stopping he continued his long walk. His mind was occupied by the power shown by that boy Mochizuki Touya. He rushed to observe the fight when he one of his dependents told him that, the new Elder Lich is fighting someone and add to his surprise he is also having hard time against a boy. The boy was six feet three inches with a athletic build. He was wearing a pure white high collared over coat with fur on his sleeves over a black shirt and matching black pants.

That was information was incorrect. Not hard time, the new elder Lich was getting his ass handedto him in silver platter. Even if that guy, Captain Cain, was new that by no means he was weak infact he was one of the strongest Elder Lich and after sacrificing so many human probably strongest. This guy who gained power from sacrificing five hundred souls was still had 'hard' time against a boy, it was even more interesting when boy was able to imitate is ability to create weapon, **Blade**. He thought than and there that he wil kidnap this boy than there and brainwash him to be his master's loyal servant. He waited for right opportunity. If boy wins he will capture the tired boy since their is no way a mere mortal can still be in fighting condition after fighting such a strong opponent. He was wrong their is no way this boy can be classified as mortal. He saw him unleash his fury on Cain after his, after stopping him to turn the girls in salt fromhis mystic eyes. For a being like him he was able to sense the power and pressure even from the hill he was watching which was quite far. He decided to flee from that place as boy fired biggest blast of light magic he has ever seen. Even during fight he was able to detect him from and decided to kill two birds from one stone or rather two enemies from one attack .

With those thought he arrived in front of a great gate at the end of lobby. Towering over five meters, this majestic double door was meticulously engraved with a goddess on the left panel and a devil on the right panel. The engraving was so vivid that it felt they would jump out of the door

Befitting of its grandeur, the door opened slowly as though it was automatic. The atmosphere suddenly changed. The ambiance until now had resembled a shrine with its tranquility and solemnity, but the sight in front of him surpassed even that. It felt like as if the change in ambiance was overwhelming him.

Its interior was enormous: a space wide enough to fit hundreds of people with room to spare, and ceiling so high that you had to look all the way up. The walls were white, adorned with a variety of golden embellishments. Hanging from the ceiling, rows of opulent chandeliers crafted from rainbow-colored gems gave off a fantastical brilliance.

There was a low stairway that had about ten steps at the innermost area of the room, lavished with gold and silver, and at the top stood a majestic throne that seemed as though it was cut from a gigantic crystal. He without hesitation stepped into the hall, the hall is so vast that it felt it would swallow every sound of his footstep.

Beside the throne stood a women clothed in a pure white dress, she was a beautiful woman with the face of a goddess. In contrast to her dress, she had a lustrous jet-black hair flowing down to her waist. Although her golden irises and vertically split pupils were peculiar, she was an impeccable beauty and on her waist were black angel wings. She wore a golden spiderweb necklace that covered her shoulders and chest. She also donned in a silky glove.

" **What brought you here Demiurge?"**

A deep voice carrying both power and authority asked the glasses wearing devil like being. The owner of the voice sitting on is an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of skin and flesh. On his ten bony fingers he wore nine rings. He is also wearing a tight golden necklace with V shape on front. His attire is an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges with matching circlet, it is opened in mid torso showinga dark red orb floating under his ribs that emanate a feeling of dread. Furthermore, he has a type of tiny dark red glow radiating from inside his empty eye sockets. A red and black aura rose slowly from beneath his feet, and at a glance it seemed extremely ominous. All in all a visage of death.

"Ainz-sama I have a news you might be interested in" it's hard to tell what he was thinking because of his skull face but now name Demiurge soon got his answer. **"I am listening"**

 **#############################Scene change#############################**

It's been several days since their encounter with tales of his fight with the high tier elder Lich spread like wild fire. The destruction caused by his attacks didn't help his case either. Speaking of which after wakingup both girl hit him on head after waking and scolded him for fighting a Elder Lich alone. When he went to sell they were quite surprised by necklace of Elder Lich and asked for sometime to prepare money for it. Apparently the necklace of Elder Lich are one of the rarest and one of the most demanded item in this world it can be used as battery for magic, magic resource since it is filled with magic from several sacrifices, forging weapons, etc. Normally it's value is thirty white gold coin but since it is already purified with light magic the guild paid them with fifty white gold coins.

When it came to distribute reward of necklace both girls refused to take a single penny saying since they can't take it since they did not help him in his fight but after lot of insistence they took five white gold coins each, though he wanted them to have fifteen coins each. Right now he is visiting Duke's house to report about what he learned of sudden undead activities and to deliver the copies of wall painting of the underground ruins with all three of his female friends. He opened **Gate** outside Duke's castle and entered through it.

"Excuse me"

The guard was surprised at the sudden appearance. Touya hoped they would get used to it but, from the looks of it it's still going to be a while. The front gates are opened and a carriage came outside. 'Is Duke going out today?' Just as he was about to open **Gate** to return at Silver Moon he was already spotted by Duke.

The carriage's door opened and came out Duke whose whole face was morphed in fear and alarm. "Touya-dono!? I'm grateful! Please get in!" His voice was filled with hope and relief. Noticing the Noble's distress Touya entered the carriage without any question followed by three girls.

"I'm very grateful you finally received my message. I was beginning to loose hope. It looks like God finally listened to my prayers" Duke raised his hands in prayer. "What exactly happened? And earlier you mentioned about messages but I didn't get any message." Touya asked the Duke, who narrowed his eyes in anger and clenched his fists. "Those greedy bastards first they tried to kidnap my daughter and when that didn't work they poisoned my brother now they are trying to sabotage any help I can get!"

Duke was now shaking with anger and looked like he was ready to kill someone. Everyone close to Duke including the Touya, Elsie, Lindsey and Yae know that he is quite peaceful and humble person despite being a Duke but his outburst left hos audience shocked. Though they more shocked by what he said in his outburst

Now full of questions Touya decided to ask the Duke again "Wait a minute, what do you mean by his Highness is poisoned" Duke took a deep breath and wiped sweat from his forehead before answering his question.

"It's as you heard Touya-dono, three days ago my elder brother was poisoned. Fortunately we were able to deal with it Early on and he is holding out." His voice trembled just by thought of loosing his brother with whom he has grown with. "Um, Do you have any idea who the criminal might be, degozaru~" Yae asked the Duke.

"There is one person that I can think of. No, I am sure he is the perpetrator of both attack as well as intercepting my messages to , there isn't any proof." Ever since he healed Duke's wife's eyes his name became quite well known amongst nobles specially Royal family for his healing prowess. So the culprit might have predicted that it will be Touya who will be seeked first so they intercepted their messages.

"But why the King?" This it was Lindsey who asked the question. It looks like have gotten used to talking with Duke. Just few month qgo they can't even speak with him one sentence without stammering. With a single sigh the Duke lifted his face. An unpleasant expression appeared on his face.

"Our Belfast Kingdom is surrounded by three countries. In the west is the Rifurisu Empire, in the east is the Merisha Mountain range which beyond is the Regulus Empire and to the south is the Great Gau River, which boarders the Misumido Kingdom. We've had a long relationship with the Rifurisu Empire for many years and have many friendly connections. Since the war with the Teikoku from 20 years ago, there is a tentative non-aggression pact between us, honestly it's difficult to say that we're getting along amiably. It wouldn't be strange even if it invades again. And there's the Misumido Kingdom to the south, now that is an enigma. In the middle of the war against the Teikoku 20 years ago, a newly founded nation arose. We made an alliance with this new country and the empire was restrained and we tried to create new trade with them."

Duke took a breather after to continue his explanation but it was interrupted by Touya. "Let me guess, some one in royal court don't want that to happen. Nobles perhaps I assume" Duke nodded his head at Touya's deduction. "Misumido is a country of demi-humans. Many demi-humans live together, demi-humans rule the country. Those are reasons that the some nobles don't like."

"Or they are racist assholes" as soon as those words left his mouth he was swatted at back of his courtesy of Lindsey who was giving him stern look, "Language Touya-san".

Once the demi-humans were treated lower than animals, they were objects of contempt. They were thought of as a vile barbaric race. However, when former king's era came, laws regarding recognition were enacted. Those manners gradually went out of use. In fact, there are demi-humans that are walking normally around the castle, upright without any kind of discrimination. But, there are still some old nobles that refuse to admit that are still around.

Perhaps, those ble wants their own son to marry the princess the only child of King, and approach the family as a bridegroom. With that in mind they tried to kidnap Sue, then use that as material to blackmail with, the person they were trying to get to was not Duke but King.

With those thought they reached the Royal palace of King of Belfast. The Duke's carriage crossed the drawbridge and reaches the King's palace at last. The Duke practically dragged Touya in palace, the red carpet was spread out and the all doors opened to meet them. The stairs expanded downward in a gentle curve to the right and left. In the middle was a gorgeous chandelier which glittering stars shined and the same glittering could be seen on the ceiling. Running the long stairs with the Duke along came a single man as they were passing each other.

"Well, well isn't it the His Highness the Duke, It's been a while since we've spoken."

"We meet again Earl Balsa" It looks like Duke is using every ounce of his will power not punch the man. Touya noticed how Duke was glaring at the man 'So this guy is the culprit Duke-sama was talking about' The man had a thin neck, flashy clothing and was slightly overweight. He looked like a toad. A broad grin spread across his face and looked at them but his eyes lingered few second longer on girls making Touya narrow his eyes.

"Please rest assured. The ones that threatened His Majesty's life are about to meet their end" he told the Duke with a crucked grin. "What did you say? I told you not do anything until his Highness doesn't regains consciousness" according to Duke they have blamed Ambassador of Misumede kingdom wgo brought a wine and after drinking which he suddenly fell, poisoned.

The Duke was surprised by that fact, and it showed on his face that he didn't believe it. If that were to be true, both countries would be forced to ditch their relations. It looks like they are not just after breaking treaties but also want war between both countries.

"The amba. is being restrained in another room. That demi-human did something that outrageous. We'll send Misumido back their head. His Highness the Duke must not show so much concern to these filthy beings. Should anything happen to His Majesty, the other nobles won't be able to stop the public you know? They'll probably demand the same thing."

Earl Balsa expressed a repulsive smile. This guy is probably amongst the nobles who has prejudice for demi-humans. He can't believe people can be so narrow minded. If there was any doubt it was all gone, this bastard definitely had hand in poisoning king.

With those word the toad guy had began to descend the long flight of stairs. The toad sent the Duke off with a hand as the Dukes hand trembled as he grasped it. 'Now now we can't let you go without little punishment can we, Mr. Toddie'

 **(Slip)**

The toad missed a step and fell mightily down the stairs. He didn't stop until he reached the bottom. He was then thrown on to the long the toad calmly got up, tottered and began to walk. The surrounding maids and knight guards were trembling trying to hold in their laughter. " He didn't die." Touya pouted after speaking his thought loud. The Duke who'd heard him speak looked at him who just winked at king's younger brother. The Duke gave an amazed expression and returned a similar smile thereafter while all the girls were giving him thumbs up from both hands.

"Oops, we don't have time for this. We need to hurry!" Running up the stairs, the group landed in a long corridor. The guardsmen infront of room were heavily armed, recognized the duke and moved out of the way. They bowed their heads reverently as they opened the big door behind them.

The Duke jumped into King's room, light streamed into the room from a large picture window on the wall, the bed had a luxurious canopy attached. Everyone had looks of despair toward the man lying on the bed, who was most likely the king. Next to the bed was, a young girl clutching the hand of the King that was lying there; on a chair was a woman fighting back tears, wearing a calming expression; an elderly person wearing a gray colored robe; a beautiful women with big breasts holding a golden wand, eyes were covered by jade green hair and who's shoulders shook in anger; and a man with a splendid beard wearing a military uniform.

"I'm extremely sorry your Highness, I've tried every trick in the book but, I've never seen the symptoms of this poison before, I am afraid to say but if it stays like this then..." The elderly person closed his eyes, and tilts his neck sideways. At that time, the king opens his mouth and with a hoarse voice.

"My wife and daughter, I implore-Misumede,A-A-Alliance,s-save" As Touya ran up to King to heal him, the person with the beard in the military uniform tried to stop Touya but the ravenet flipped over him before he can be stopped by Duke and landed infront the King in crouch. The king looks at him with the eyes of a dead fish. His lips were dry and cracked and his face looked frail, it was indeed the face of death. He heard a unmistakable sound of swords unsheathing from scabbard but he ignored it and concentrated his magic in the palm of his hand and raise it over the king.

 **(Recovery)**

A soft green light emanated from the palm of his hand and flowed into the King. After a little while it subsided, the King's breathing became calm and his complexion improved as well. His eyes fluttered, then open and blink several times, then he sat up after a short while with great force.

"Father!/Dear!/Your Highness"

The King was immediately hugged by his wife and daughter instead of hugging them back, he open and clenched his own hand a few times with wide eyes still having difficulty in believing that just a moment ago he was in jaws of death. 'There's nothing. It's as if the suffering just a short while ago was a lie!' The king thought in amazement.

"Your Highness!" The elderly person wearing gray robes took the kings hand and measured his pulse, and looked into his eyes. It seems this guy is doctor. I can't believ it, this is very picture of health."

Everyone turned their attention at Touya but he was looking back over his shoulders. Surrounding him stood Elsie, Lindsey and Yae who immediately moved to defend him when the person with beard in military uniform decided to strike him before he can harm King. It was Yae who deflected his sword slash while both Elsie and Lindsey jumped at his sides facing the man in their fighting stances with their gauntlets and staff ready.

"General! That's Touya-dono whom I have brought to heal elder brother" The General who was surprised by event as well as the team work of the teenagers sheathed his sword and stepped back. "Alfred, is he the Mochizuki Touya-dono you told me about, who remedied Ellen's eyes?" The Duke nodded his head and replied back "Yes, By chance he was at my residence so I brought him with me. He is the one that saved your life."

King got out of his bed and before everyone's eyes bowed to Touya, "You have time to time helped my family so please accept my gratitude" all the occupants of the room had their had their eyes wide seeing the King bowing before a 17 year old boy. "Please your Highness raise your head. I only happen to be at right place at right time." Touya frantically waved his hands.

"That non-attribute magic "Recovery." That's interesting indeed." The woman with the golden wand smiled at him. "Elder brother, and what do you wish to do with the Misumido Kingdom's ambassador? The amba. is being restrained by Earl Balsa as the mastermind in your assassination attempt. What shall we do?" King was shocked by what his brother told him. "That's absurd! If Misumido were to kill me what would they stand to gain? This is the work of someone else trying to obstruct me, that is the criminal." Even King believes that this is work of someone else.

"However the fact is, the wine that was presented by the amba. . At the scene there were many witnesses. Nothing can be done as long as that suspicion is not cleared" The bearded general explained to the king.

"We don't know what kind of poison was used. It might be a special poison that demi-humans use. We should first examine that" The elderly family doctor added his two cents.

"For the time being, we should meet with the ambassador. Please call for them, General Leon." The bearded old guy scuttles out of the room on King's order. The ambassador was probably used and then unjustly accuse.

While the elders of room were discussing about the case, Princess Yumina tugged his sleaves who took him back to speak. All while his campanions were watching them like Hawk. They also not so subtly leaned to eavesdrop at their conversation. The princess was staring at his face this whole time. Guessing her age, she was about 13 or 14. She had the same blond hair, and large eyes like Sue, but if you looked closely the left eye and right eye were different color. The right is blue while the left is green.' Is it possible that she also have Mystic eyes just like Captain Cain' Touya thought back to Elder Lich he met but quickly brushed aside that thought. She had on a light, white dress. She was Q a silver ornament on her head.

"Thank you for saving my father" While saying this she bowed her head politely. Whatever he expected it was not this. Are all royal family humble like Royal Family of Belfast or it's just them? "No, please don't worry about it." He smiled her who just kept staring at him as if in trance. It became impossible to ignore the stare but before he can any thing she beat him to it and she asked him with red cheeks. "Do you dislike younger ones?" He heard gasp from his three female friends who were not so discreetly hearing their conversation(though their gasp was so silent he doubted any one could have heard it. Probably perks of enhancement by Kami-sama)

He couldn't answer her question, not that he understand what she was asking, as at that time, the door opened, following the bearded general, a demi-human, about 20 years old, entered the room.

"Olga Strand, I have come." Coming in front of the bed, kneeing on one knee, bowing there head was a demi-human woman. On that head were beast ears that stood up. At her waist was a long, bushy tail. She was a fox. Olga is a young woman with long hair and brown eyes. She is also wearing a blue dress and black boots

"I will ask in no uncertain terms. Did you come to this country with the intent of murder?" Despite knowing the truth King questioned the fox-woman. "That is unthinkable! I would absolutely never poison His Majesty!" Olga has looked both surprised and aghast at his words though King quickly calmed her down "I would think not. You aren't the kind of person that would do that kind of thing. I believe you." The ambassador expressed a great sigh of relief.

"But, the wine that was presented by you was poisoned is also true. What do you have to say about that?" Those words came from the lady with the wand, the demi-human hung her head. There was no way for her to prove her innocence. But it didn't really feel like the woman with the wand was actually placing any blame.

"I might able to do something about it" Touya offered getting an idea how to solve this case. His voice surprised fox lady who looked up at them. During there first visit at capital Touya helped the lost demi-human child, Olga's little sister who separated from her in the crowd.

"Are you already acquainted with the ambassador?" The Duke asked him seeing his interaction with her. "Yes you can say that. I her younger sister during my first visit at capital. It was only for a short time though."

He turned at General Leon asked something that had been bothering him for a while "Where did the King fall?" Not seeing any harm in telling him he shrugged his shoulders and answered his question "In the dining hall for our most important guests" Touya nodded at that and fired another question "Is the scene exactly as it was?"

This time it was elderly doctor who answered his question. "Yes, except wine which we usedto find what type of poison was used but we didn't found any in it" Which means, the wine wasn't poisoned in first place

"May I be taken to that room? I might be able to find out the ambassador's innocence"

Hearing this a spark of hope appeared in her eyes. The king gave his permission, and General Leon led Touya who was follwed by his campanions to that room. The room was a large hall, it had a white brick fireplace; navy blue curtains on the wall that faced the garden; there was something that looked like a picture, high on the wall; on the ceiling was a luxurious, gorgeous chandelier. On the long table was a white table cloth, more over silver candlesticks. The general brought out the wine that to Touya.

 **(Search: Poison)**

The retrieval magic was activated. No matter from which angle you see it this wine is not poisoned. He looked around the room in search of poison when his eyes fell on it, it seems the room is not as untouched as they thought. Someone has already rigged this place and has tried to remove the evidence but he was not able to do it properly. 'Well accusing him will bore no fruit so, it's time for theatrics'

"General, can you call everyone here. Oh, call Earl Balsa as well. I also have a small favor to ask you" The general inclined his head in puzzlement while listening to his request. Now then, let the show begin!

 **###########################Scene Change###############################**

Earl Balsa cannot believe his eyes inspite of all his efforts King is standing before his eyes as healthy as horse. He was sure that no matter what poison didn't had any cure at least that's what his benefactor told him. Not wanting to be seen as suspicious individual he greeted the King while rubbing his hands. "You're Majesty! There's nothing wrong with you at all!?" His greeting was showing that he wasn't actually happy about it.

The King who was enjoying his shocked look answered the toad like guy. "Yes I have never felt better. Just when I thought it was all over, Touya-dono over here erased all the poison at once. Well, I was really lucky. It was a dangerous spot." Upon hearing the king's explanation the Earl glares intently at Touya full of hatred. This guy...is just too obvious.

"So, Touya-dono. Why did you bring all of us here?" The woman with the jade green hair and golden wand, the court magician, Charlotte, asked him. The parties collected in the dining hall were, His Majesty the King, Princess Yumina, Queen Yuella, Duke Ortrointe, General Leon, Charlotte, Dr Raul, Olga, Elsie, Lindsey, Yae and Earl Balsa. He began to address them all.

"As you all know, His Majesty the King was poisoned. The scene is this dining hall. Everything is just as it was when it happened, although the food's is removed. The criminal of this attempted assassination of the king is between us"

Opening my mouth while silence reigned.

Instantly the mood changed, Olga's complexion changed, the fox ears stood straight up. When Earl Balsa who was next to Olga looked at her pale face, he let out a frown. While he was looking towards Olga he didn't realize that everyone else was looking at the toad.

The general brought in the wine bottle and gave it to Touya. "This is the wine that Olga presented, right" she nodded her head and replied "Yes, but I didn't poison it" It seems Balsa was about to say something but he was stopped when he saw Touya glaring at him with glowing golden eyes as if daring to open his mouth. All the spectators were quite impressed thinking he used some magic to make his eyes glow but in reality it was same power which activated during his fight with Captain Cain.

He poured the wine in the glass and drank it in one gulp. He may be minor but it's not like this is first time he drank it.

"Touya/Touya-san/Touya-dono"

Elsie, Lindsey and Yae quickly gathered around him to make him spit the wine but he brushed them off and wiped his mouth for any lingering drop of alcohol "Yep, it's great!" with that he set the bottle on the table. Looking around, everyone had their mouth wide open and was staring at me.

BAM!

SMACK!

"UUF"

" . . .Baka!" He learned the consequences of his action when all three of the previously concerned girls hit him hard from their respective weapon that i.e. gauntlet, magical staff and sheathed katana. They left him moaning on floor and walked back at their previous place. "Are you all right Touya-dono" The general Leone asked as he helped him up. "Well I will be frank never saw that one coming but I'm just fine, General. As for this there was never any poison in this wine" Earl had sweat streaming down his face but otherwise he looked normal. He's starting to panic.

"Well then, what I'm taking out is extracted poison which was actually in the glass. I am going to mix this in wine, but do not worry as I have enchanted so that it will only effect the culprit." Touya took out a vial filled with purple colour liquid and poured it in wine. Everyone was surprised by ingenuity of assassin's plan.

He took a glass from table and poured wine in it I parted it from the table, and presented it to the General. "Could you drink this please?" The General was hesitant but drank it just like that and drained the glass. "This is wonderful. I've never tasted anything like it! It's great! Would you like to try some Earl?"

Touya placed before him the wine glass and pored wine in it the Earl. His expression was of cornered cat or in this case toad. "I, by all means, want the impression of how this tastes from the Earl" Even King 'encouraged' Earl to drink. Earl who had tried to draw back was caught and forcibly given the wine glass.

"Now now drink it in one gulp" The Earl maintained a smile on his face, but he was sweating bullets, and wouldn't bring the glass to his lips. "Here, let me help you" Touyaforcibly placed the glass up to the Earl's mouth and poured the wine into it. While choking on the wine, regardless of how much he struggled he drank it, which was a fact that was terrifying.

" Sa- save me please! The poison! I am dieing! I am diiiieing!" Holding his through the toad writhed and twisted on the floor. With a tortured expression flapped his arms around shaking and rolled around on the floor struggling. This person is...unbelievable.

Everyone watched as he thrashed and flapped on ground while holding his throat. After seeing enough decided to interrupte him, "Their was no poison in wine. The 'poison I used was just coloured water."

"The toad's expression turned blank and he stopped thrashing around. Then got up and rubbed his neck. "Why did you think that there was any poison in it?" King questioned Earl. The Earl's face froze. That's right. This man was the exactly the kind of person who betrayed himself. Frightened of poison that wasn't there, then writhing from poison that he hadn't drunk. Someone that didn't know anything wouldn't have acted like that. With just that he fell so easily.

"So that's what your plan was!" The Duke asked me.

"Because I practice a magic that can detect poison, I was able to find lingering poison on glass but, that was not enough to proof Olga-san's innocence, so I planned this play to lure out the real assassin. The direct perpetrator was either the cook or the waiter in charge, or somewhere around there. After that there was only to find the wire-puller and the true culprit of the event, figuring out how to corner them " he turned to Earl the toad and finished his explanation, "you, Earl Balsa"

Though the plan was quite ingenious it was an old trick in raven head boy's previous world. Toad ran at full speed toward the door knowing their no that he has been caught. What's point of running when you are surrounded by people who can easily out ran you in a palace of King whom you tried to kill with many guards and soldiers who will can also outrun you. Touya shook his gead in exasperation and prepared to cast **Slip.**

 **(Sli-**

 **"Shink"**

Head of Earl Balsa flew from his body and collided at wall behind where everyone is standing. The headless body took continued to run or better to say walk in slow pace before blood gushed out of place where his head was supposed to be and fell down forming a pool of blood at the place.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

"I see that you are not just strong but smart as well Touya Mochizuki-sama. As expected of a person who caught my master's interest" Everyone turned to clapping sound coming from behind them, only to see standing besides head of Balsa stood a person, probably lady from the feminine voice, wearing an impressive black full plate armor with a helm with and carries a battle-axe with her which was dripping with blood, probably from Balsa. "Mochizuki Touya-sama you are invited by my master Ainz Ooal Gown at Kingdom of Nazarick as one higher being to another. He is quite interested in you since your display of power against one of the Elder Lich he has deployed."

Touya didn't get chance to answer courtesy of General Leone"Who are you and how did you came in? Who is this Ainz owl-" before he can finish he's sentence the women slashed her axe vertically sending an purple energy attack in shape of arc heading straight toward General. He was saved by Touya who pulled him quickly behind him and formed a katana in case she attacks again.

 **Boom**

The energy blast collided with wall behind them easily destroying it. "Do not make fun of my master's name mortal. Now, I would like your answer Mochizuki Touya-sama." Her tone changed faster than one could blink from menacing to respectful. The words spoken by this women has left him with lots of questions but that doesn't mean he will blindly enter an unknown and probably dangerous place just to get answers.

"I refuse"

Came his short answer but it seems the lady infront of him has already anticipated this. "It looks like we have to do it gard way." With that she raised her free hand and snaped her fingers. Nothing happen before a black portal below all the teenage girls feet.

"""TOUYA!"""

"YUMINA!"

All four girls were swallowed by the portal and it closed as quickly as it opened. All the time girls screamed Touya's name. Both King and Queen were crying and kneeling at the spot where Yumina fell in the portal as if it might hear there crying and return their daughter.

The raven head boy snaped his head turned at the armored lady and pointed his katana which was glowing with power same like similar to his glowing eyes. "Return them now." Hearing that commanding tone and feeling the power behind it she found her legs weakening but somehow she got hold of herself and replied back, "Unfortunately, I cannot comply to that command of yours but, fear not all you have to do is except my master's invitation. We will take good care of them till than. If you still refuse, my master will raise so many undead in this country than even you will not be able to stop it's demise."

"FINE. I accept your master's invitation. Go to your master and tell him that if even a single harm comes to them I will annihilate him and his Kingdom." Having heard what she wanted, she opened a single portal beneath her same as before. It was similar to Touya's **Gate** but it's appearance was different. While Touya was a circular membrane like portal, it was circular with black wisps coming from outline while it's inside was black as abyss, it was what one would call gate of hell. Before being fully swallowed by portal she left one last message. "Be at eastern coast of Belfast after two days, we will pick you from their"

 **AN: I thought that I should do a cliffhanger in this part but I am not good with it. Please don't flame me for grammar as I have spent lot of time writing and correcting this chapter. I don't have anything else to say so...**

 **Naruria out-**


	5. Making of a King Ascension Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. First of all thank you for reviewing and four your kind feedback. As you have seen in previous chapter I have taken overlord elements but I don't have any intention of making this overlord x Isekai wa smartphone crossover, though I do want to make a Naruto x Overlord story and Narutoxfate story. I already have a plot ready for later but I can use some suggestions for former. Now for reviews.**

 **Doomgiver3: Thanks buddy but unfortunately its not as I explained above.**

 **Zuskato zyus: Thank you. I am glad it was able to do so.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Isekai wa smartphone nor do I get any material or monetry reward from it.**

 _Chapter 5_

 _Ascension_

 **"Crash"**

It's been few hours since the kidnapping of his friends and Princess Yumina. King Belfast wanted to immediately send all of his forces to find Yumina but he decided not to after being persuaded by his younger brother, since even before the kidnaping all most of their forces have already has been busy finding the source of the undead rising. Not to mention, it will be like sending them to their doom even if they can find their location. So, here we find Touya cleaving through what looked like his fourth tree in a single swing. The golden blade of energy met hardly any resistance judging by how the top of the trunk slid off revealing a perfect cut.

Without pause continued cutting the trees as if it will quench his anger. Few moments after excepting Ainz Ooal Gown's invitation Touya promised King and his wife that he will bring their daughter back but the reality is himself don't have any idea how will he accomplish that. By the looks of it that lady alone was as powerful as him but if it was just her, he is confident that he can defeat her but the fact is their is high chance that there are people as powerful as her not to counting her 'Master' who without doubt more powerful than her if, her claim for him being able to summon enough undeads to bring a country down is true.

He also know that is most likely a test to measure his power and probably recruit him to there some villainous plan like world domination. As he was thinking this he did not notic arrival of a another person in vicinity till the said person interrupted him from cutting any more trees.

"Can I please ask you to stop butchering those trees? You are just scaring everything around you." He stopped his sword in mid-swing and turned toward the owner of feminine voice who has interrupted him. Standing couple of meters behind him is a girl, who is two-three years older than him with short purplish silver hair and a white porcelain skin. She is wearing a white shirt which has loosely folded sleeves till her elbows with red tie and a black waist coat on it as well as black pant and shoes. She is also carrying a sword which dangled from her hips which is secured by a belt attached to it's sheath. To finish her outfit she is wearing a white cape over it. All in all she is a personification of gallant beauty.

Though that was last thing on his mind. Dismissing her someone attracted by commotion of falling trees and as if to say 'don't bother me', Touya returned his attention on what he was doing i.e. cutting the trees. Seeing that her request has been ignored the girl pouted and called him again stomping the ground. "Hey! If you want to show your swordsman skills than do it on someone who can defend against it."

Now getting irritated for being interrupted again gave his full attention to the swordswoman infront of him. "Look lady I am not in good mood and if you really want to challenge me than be prepared to shoulder what happened next." Instead of replying with words his opponent grinned in response and placed a hand on her sword's hilt.

Taking this as her answer, Touya kicked off the ground and even without using magic quickly covered there gap with a sword in his hand and performed a diagonal slash but it was easily paried away by the unknown lady by swiftly unsheathing the sword but his opponent didnot stop their. When the sword was paried she stepped into his personal space and slamed her knees on his stomach making him bend from the blow.

Shifting her sword in reverse grip she swung the butt of hilt at bent teenager but Touya dodged it at last moment and slammed his own sword's hilt butt at her thigh making her groan in pain and jump back from Touya. He created another sword in his free hand and chargrd at her again. He performed several swipes at her but she easily paried or dodged them all. Using both of his sword in cross formation he clashed with her sword though to his surprise he was was easily sent skidding back by the power of her sword swipe.

Not one to be outdone he threw both of his swords at her and jumping at her did a triple kick combo. The silver haired girl blocked two of the kicks and ducked under third one. Since he was in air thus vernable she thrust her sword in stabbing motion at his abdomen. To her surprise he while still in spinning motion in redirected her attach away from him by slaming his heel on her sword. 'This women is too good' Touya can't help but seeth internally. He landed infront of her and avoided a horizontal slash bending forward and slamming his head on her stomach. This time it was the silverett's time to bend from attack. Touya still in bending motion planted both hands on ground and kicked her with both legs sending flying and crashing and breaking with couple of trees.

As if mere paper weight, the silverett easily brushed aside the tree trunk and gave him a feral grin. "That's it, that's the spirit Mochizuki Touya! Come at me with everything you got!" In response Touya summoned the golden aura and charged toward her. He knew that using magic will definitely give him upper hand but before gaining these power he was swordsman and he want to defeat this opponent of his who was first person after long time to push him this far.

With these thoughts the raven head clashed his sword with mysterious swordswoman.

 **##########################Some time later#########################**

"(Pant) im-impossible! What are you?!" Touya who was on all fours panting heavily asked the mysterious swordsman woman. They fought for two hours but he was barely able to slide few hits and none of them were sword strike. Even with enhanced body from World God he wasn't able to overwhelm her.

She grinned at the panting teen and replied, "I am awesome!" This reply earned her a deadpaned look from Touya. "Looks like you both are getting along quite well" hearing the familiar elderly voice both combatant turned toward the source of voice. There stood a elderly man, probably in his seventies with round spects and grey kimono he has lonh grey beard and mustache with his long har being tied in ponytail.

This is same person who gave Touya second chance in life. He is Kami-sama the World God aka Supreme God. He stood there with his traditional smile. "It's been a while Touya-kun, Sword Godess" Touya who was about to greet back snaped his head toward the only female present in the vicinity. 'THE Sword Goddess. I was fighting the sword goddess. I hope she is not pissed.' He know that Kami-sama will not allow sword Goddess to harm him but, still he don't want to get on the bad side of any God if possible. That goes double for Goddessess heaven knows he already has enough issued with dealing female. He don't want to add more in it.

"Owowowow. Stop. Why are you pulling my ear?" Fot some unknown reason the sword goddess began to pull his ear and was looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"Just now you were thinking something mean about me didn't you?" The ravenet began to sweat bullets under the sword Goddess's gaze. "Hohoho. It is so good to be young." The supreme deity laughed at both of their antics. 'Only young person present here is me.' Thought the youngest person present their.

"Owowowow. I need that!" She was pulling his ear again. "You were thinking about something rude again don't you."

After much apologies now identified Sword Goddess let his ear go. After their antics were over Touya decided address the elephant or in this case God's in the room. "Why is Sword Goddess is hear? More than that why are you picking fight with me?"

"That's because I had asked her to do so" came the reply from World God instead of sword Goddess. Unlike his normal demeanor of smiling was replaced with stern face and he had aura of 'angry grandfather'. Before teen can ask him anything he lifted his hand to halt any questions.

"I have been watching you since I sent you in this world. I have seen you making friends with everyone. Solving problem of those around you and gaining gradually getting a new powers but, you have allowed your powers to get in your head. At your previous quest you could have defeated that Elder Lich without much effort but you decided to toy with them which almost cost you with your friends. Not to mention the problem you have caused yourself."

Touya hung his head in shame for disappointing some he respect so much. He felt a hand on his shoulder he lifted his head to meet with gaze of Sword Goddess. "Touya you are really talented swordsman and even more noble soul. Don't let your power and victories get to your head. Don't forget your core. Rather than going to learn new magic master the existing one first. Who you were? The person you are about to fight is not someone mortals can defeat."

Touya nodded his head at her words but somewhat confused about last part "Um, What do you mean 'someone cannot be defeated by mortals'?"

"Somehow this person is fused with the Life Spirit of this world making his existence even above evil god but on the level where we can directly intervene." Explained the Sword Goddess.

"EVIL GOD?!" Touya exclaimed after explanation. How is he going to defeat a god much less someone who is above one. Don't get him wrong he can give his life to save his friends but will not have any meaning if he will die by this Ainz Ooal Gown's hand before he can save them. They themselves said that mortals can't defeat him.

World God decided to explain sensing Touya's internal turmoil. "Despite being called God, Evil God is not actually one. It is born either by a sacred item or blessed item accumulates malice and negativity of the world or if a rouge god makes one. They are nowhere as strong as a real God but they are still only strongest of human can defeat even than with a sacred or blessed weapon. If I have to compare it to this world's standards than it is couple times more powerful than a dragon."

Touya let out a sigh of relief at that piece of information but this does not makes it any easier. It takes army of hundred trained people to defeat a dragon. A Evil God is more powerful than dragon and his adversary is even more powerful than Evil God.

"Kami-sama what do you mean I have caused problem for myself?" Touya asked God about his earlier statement. While it is true that he became somewhat arrogant before it is not the reason why he is in this situation.

"Well, looks like forgot to tell you this when you arrived in this world. Since no human can pass between two worlds I made your body with Divine material found in Divine realm. Due to this your body is changing to that of God. The golden energy you awakened during your fight with that Elder Lich and used to fight Sword Goddess is divine energy. At the moment 5% of your body has turned to god. But it won't take long for you too became a actual God yourself. Maybe two years or three, that's how much time you have before you completely became a God. It is one of the reason I asked sword Goddess to train you in controlling the divine energy." The world god explained it to teen.

The Goddess added her own two cents, "It also helps that it might cure the everlasting boredom, no to mention you are first person in long time to be able to hold your own against me other than Katana God."

Touya can't help but sweatdrop at her reply. "Since we can't interfere directly in mortal's affair, I will be helping you to control your power as well prepare you fight your host." Touya nodded his head at explanation of Goddess but their is still had few questions. "Megami-sama-"

"No need to be so formal Touya-kun you call me Karen." She interrupted his question. Most of the God's don't like being addressed with such a reverence or too much formality. It is one of reason they don't show themselves to mortals. He nodded his head and asked both divine being in front of him.

"Karen-san, Kami-sama do you know anything about this Ainz guy?" Both of the Supreme God shook his head in negative while and Goddess pouted by the formal way he address her. This kid is too stiff. "We only came to know about when the spirits of this world sensed Life spirit's disappearance and after investigation they found that somehow this Ainz fused with it. Because of this other spirits work has been doubled to maintain balance since, Spirit of Life is also spirit of Death." Explained the world God.

Touya sighed in disappointment. He was hopping that they might have some useful information on Ainz Ooal Gown. Spirit. From their previous explanation he deduced that this spirits are the driving force of the world. They are one who maintain different aspects of the world. Touya shook his head to drive of stray thoughts. This not time to think on the working of the world. His friends needs him and he is only one who can save them.

He looked at Sword Goddess with determination, "Than Karen-san I will be in your care. Please help to save my friends." Touya said with a deep bow. World God shook his head in amusement while frantically waved her hand at Touya. "Hey now, you don't need to bow. I already told you, I came here to help you."

World God smiled at the scene before him. He is looking forward to see what will happen in future. Although he can see it with his vast and versatile powers but, where is fun in that!

 **###########################Scene Change#########################**

"I-I don't think he will show up nii-san"

Came a gentle and feminine voice belonging to a child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. She has golden hair and green eyes. By the looks of it she is around 11 or 12 years old.

She is wearing a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, she has a matching short white skirt exposing her thighs, and on her neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. Her slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff. She is Mare Bella Fiore who is sent by Ainz to receive Touya.( I really can't see him as male sorry)

The person she is taking to is Aura Bella Fiora is older twin sister of Mare. Just like her sister she also looks like a 11-12 year old child. Aura is a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature traits of the dark elves. She has golden hair and a pair of blue eyes. She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Below it, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back. "Nah, I don't think so. According to Demiurge, he jumped infront of those girls during his fight with that Elder Lich without thinking about his own safety. Besides, anyone whom Ainz-sama considers his equal can't be a coward." She said while shifting on the dragon she is leaning against.

The dragon she is leaning against is easily about 11 to 12 feat high. It is an yellow western with red eyes and five feet long wings. They snapped there head toward a magic spike where a circular portal has opened just now. They were on guard for any suspicious or hostile action. They relaxed there guard considerably when the person who immerged from it.

The person is Touya Mochizuki. He is wearing his treadmark high collar white over coat with fur on the end of sleeves over a simple black tunic. As lower he has black trousers and shoes. This past two days he trained at Divine Realm with Karen though even than it was only for four days but according to the sword Goddess it is enough to defeat Ainz. When he complained that he didn't feel any different she bopped his head and told him that power is not everything in a battle.

Both twin sisters quickly dropped to their knees after with there lowered. "Greetings Touya Mochizuki-sama. We are envoy of Ainz-sama to receive you and take you to Kingdom of Nazarick (yeah I changed its name)"

"I am Aura Bella Fiore."

"I-I am Mare Bella Fiore."

He looked at both dark elves with bewildered expression. He expected many thing but to be addressed with reverence and respect was not one of them. Not knowing how to respond he settled for nodding his head. This doesn't means he has dropped his guard, after all this is someone who abducted his friends to forcefully accept his invitation. "How are we going at Nazarick?" He asked while eyeing the dragon. Though he don't want to consider such a small children as such they are still Ainz's underlings making them his enemies and he don't want to ride dragon with his enemies if he can help it.

He broken from his thinking by the loud whistle of Aura followed by a familiar sound of galloping of hooves. He turned toward sound to witness a elaborate carriage which only a Royal member can afford pulled by two demonic looking horse. This horse are even taller than a war horse. Their black colour coupled with two horns on both side of his head and glowing red eyes didn't help their cases. They are bicorn the counterpart of unicorn. Similar to devil for angel.

He boarded the carriage while looking out for any trap. After he settled in it the bicorn began to moved again. He moved the curtain of small window at the front when he felt the spike of magic power. To his surprise there is a large triangular portal infront of the carriage. It was the same portal through which his friends and princess Yumina fell from albeit this one is bigger. A normal person will without a doubt declare this the gate of hell on the basis of its appearance alone.

He watched as the carriage as long with the elves twin entered the portal and soared above the clouds on other side. _'Wait a minute. Soared above clouds. Those scary horse can actually fly!'_ he watched with shock filled wide eyes as they began their descend toward land or at least Touya hoped that itland not volcano or something weird.

If Touya was shocked before now he is floored. He thought that being surrounded by Demi-human servants and undead he might be living in a place akin to hell. But this...is exact opposite. Below the carriage there are nine islands. All of them are quite close to each other and connect by bridge except the middle one, he can also see ship port and harbourson each island but without any vessel. Looking from above together all of them form a semi-circle.

Amongst them island at the middle is what catches the most attention because it's an _floating island._ It is not as big as other eight islands but it's still quite huge and at the middle of for it is a castle. There are also many other structures including colosseum. This floating island didn't lack in greenery either. There are also many house of whatever he can guess of normal citizens but that doesn't mean there lived was just like normal city of medieval era. All in all, it looked like a scene out of a children's dream or probably a fantasy movie.

Touya quickly exited the carriage after it landed on floating island near the castle gate. Aura and Mare are already infront of the gate with two more individuals with them. Two maids to be precise. Both of them are quite beautiful women.

"Welcome Touya-sama. I am Grayfia Lucifuge leader of six Pleiades and this is Yuri Alpha." Grayfia is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

The woman with her, Yuri Alpha is a beautiful in her own right. Yuri Alpha is a beauty with an intelligent look, wearing glasses and a wide blue necklace. She wears her hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head. She wears a blue collar around her neck. Unlike Grayfia who is wearing normal maid dress she is wearing what seems to be a battle maid dress. Lacking a metal plate in front of her skirt, her dress emphasizes mobility rather than defense. She is equipped with spiked gauntlets.

Both maid along with twins led him in the castle. While being led by the maid he can't help but keep looking at them again and again."Touya-sama if you want to ask something also not hesitate to do so. We will try to answer you best of our ability." told the Yuri Alpha in monotonous voice after catching him looking at them for uptienth time.

"You are not not human are you. Both of you" Touya asked them thing that was bugging him for sometime. Even though they look like one he can easily tell that this two are no human. More so for that Yuri Alpha. He can pinpoint it but he is getting a familiar feeling from her.

"You are right. We are not human, infact there is no human in Nazarick. I am a Yuki-Ona and Yuri here is Dullahan." Touya blinked and looked at Yuri with from head to toe with blank eyes. No matter how he saw it since he had already caught one and she is nothing like it. No deathly aura. No berserk tendencies. Having a head on her shoulders despite being Dullahan.

"I can see you are having hard time believing it but it is true because unlike one you may have came across I was created by Supreme One, Ainz-sama."

 _'Created. Did he gain that power after merging with spirit of death?'_ he didn't ask anything else because they arrived in front of a large gate which opened on its own to let them in introducing him to the throne room of this palace. It pillars on both sides of the hall of throne room embroidered with gold and jutted with gems. Their were also several statues of both demons and angels alike.

At the end of hall was Ainz Ooal Gown sitting on his massive throne which looked like part of wall it was placed against and it's head board large enough to touch the ceiling.He gave impression of death god surrounded by his subjects ready to give his verdict.

Beside his throne stood an impeccable beauty, she is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils. On her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She is wearing a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and bountiful chest.

 **"Welcome Mochizuki Touya-dono. I am Ainz Ooal Gown. I hope you had pleasant journey."** He asked the Raven haired teen with a deep voice. Touya noticed that during whole time Ainz spoke his skeletal mouth didn't move a bit.

"Yes, it was quite pleasant journey but now that I came as you asked let the girls go." Touya said not wanting to beat around bush.

 **"I am afraid I have to deny that request. After all I have finally met a divine being. Someone who can be my equal. Therefore, Mochizuki Touya-dono if you want to rescue your friends you have to triumph against the hurdles set by me"** Touya gritted his teeth in anger. This...bastard is using this as game for his amusement. Of course he didn't expect Ainz to refuse his request and he also expected to have huge fight but he did not expect to be used as means of amusement. After his announcement everyone present was looking at him with wide eyes.

After taking several deep breaths to calm himself he glared at the skeleton asshole. "Fine I will play by your rules for now." _For now._ Ainz nodded and opened another portal behind him. **"This will take you to your first hurdle. This will open each time after you complete your task."** Instead of showing any sign of acknowledgement he walked through the portal.

 **################################Scene Change####################**

Touya took in his surrounding after exiting the portal. He was sent at a forest of one of the eight island if floating island at distance is any indication. He jumped toward a branch of tree followed by another and so he began to jump from jump from branch to branch to avoid confrontation with any animal or magical beast. That idea soon went in to drain when tree he just upon was called and uprooted by a beast who looked like cross between rhino and gorilla. Thankfully before his balance can be broken completely, he jumped before the beast and kicked him on stomach with **Boost** sending it back couple of feet.

This beast had a head of rhino as well as hyde of one with two horns coming from both of its shoulders. It had jaws like a gorilla and same goes for rest of his body. Touya was sure this is most probably one of the rare or undiscovered magical beast. The beast glared at him and charged it's hands flaying around.

Touya not a least bothered by the charging beast formed a blade and used his most favourite spell.

 **(Slip)**

The charging beast fell on its ass spectacularly but Touya instead of attacking it slashed at the huge tree behind him and started walking away from the rhino-gorilla beast.

 **"Krrrrrrck"**

 **"Smash"**

He didn't bother to look back as the tree fell on the beast easily killing it. "Wonderful Touya-sama. As expected of a supreme being. To be able to defeat a beast of such high caliber without breaking a sweat." Aura said happily from the branch she was perched at with her sister.

Touya on other hand is starting to get irritated with this people. Pushing his irritation at back of mind he asked her with blank look, "So are you my 'hurdle' here."

"Yes" as soon as she confirmed he appeared infront of her with single leap with his hand cocked back to punch. Both teen looking elves jumped away from the branch they where and landed on the ground. "Hey! What's the big idea? I said I am your hurdle not a punching bag. Is this how you treat a lady?" Aura yelled at him with red face and flaying her arms. All while Touya rubbed back of his head shippishly.

"I am sorry Aura-chan, when I heard you accept that you are 'hurdle' I thought I am suppose to fight and..."

"And you attack me without a warning. Even if you are Divine being it doesn't justifies your action. I was very excited about this but I am not in mood anymore. Hmph!" She said wth crossed hand and looking away. Touya looked at her with wide eyes and with horror filled expression.

"Noooooo. Please Aura-chan don't do that." Touya begged Aura while hugging her waist which is quite comical scene due to their physic and height difference. "OK. Fine I will present you with the task of this 'hurdle'. Let's get out of this forest first I don't want you to break any more of its trees." Aura said with a sigh of resignation. This person is quite weird for a supreme being. "Let's go Mare."

"Hai" replied the more feminine of the twins. Before following her sister she gave him a bow in apology to her elder twin sister's behavior. Touya simply waved it off and followed them out of forest.

Aura was already quite ahead of them so when they exited the forest he was quite surprised to see that she has drawn two complex magical circle. "In this 'hurdle' you have not only summon a higher magical beast than me but you also have to form pact with it. I have drawn this circles as it acts a good anchor to summon a powerful magic beast. You can check them if you have any doubt about it, also you are free to choose whichsoever circle you want to perform ritual."

Touya didn't bother checking it as he is still not at that level to make or even recognize any fault in magic circle. "Since I am the one being challenged I will summon first." She moved in front of the circle and pointed her hand at it.

 **(Come forth darkness, I call the upon the beast of darkness, heed my call)**

The magic glowed with magical power and began to emit dark cloud. The cloud was dissipated by a loud roar. Standing between the circle is a large dark wolf of approximately five feet. The it had large front cannons and slotted red eyes while his claws looked like like it can easily cut human with single swipe. It is Fenrir. Aura ran towards it and they easily formed a contract with her. _'Well it's looks like there is more too this child than it meets the eye'_

"It's your turn now Touya-sama." The said person was quite thankful that Aura performed first since he didn't knew how to perform it. Mimicking Aura from before he extended his hand and channel his magic energy.

 **(Come forth darkness, I call the upon the beast of highest order, heed my call)**

He chanted while channeling large amount of magic. He changed the chant a bit do it doesn't seem as he was copying her. Unlike Aura his magic circle was engulfed in a dark pillar where a large silhouette can be seen. **"So are you the one who dare to summon me."** Came a deep voice from the silhouette. It almost seemed otherworldly.

 _'This presence it can't be!'_ she was actually able to summon it but unable to form pact with it. Her suspicions were confirmed when the silhouette stepped out of the dark pillar to reveal to be a six feet huge White Tiger. "The White Monarch!" Aura whispered under her breath though it was visible to everyone present their. Than she grinned internally if she was unable to form a pact with white Monarch she has no doubt anyone will be able to do it.

The White Monarch approached Touya and sniffed him **"Hmm. I can tell you have high magic power. I can also smell spirits from you but this is not enough. You have to prove yourself to me."**

 _'This guy'_ of all beast he has to summon a Divine beast. Divine beast her not like magical beast. Not just because they are most powerful of magical beast or most taxing ones reserves but also because they are ruler of a group of magical beast. For example White Monarch here is ruler of all magical beast on land or in simpler terms those walk on land like the Fenrir just summoned by Aura.

A lesser man would have soaked when approached by something like that but he was not one. He stood his place the behemoth infront of him talked. "Please state your terms White Monarch."

 **"Hmm. Atleast you are brave if nothing else. Very well, I will allow you a chance to prove your self. Place your hand on me and channel your magic in me but be warned if your magic is not up to par I will bite your hand for sulling my magnificent self."** Getting his instructions/threat he placed his hands on her head.

White Monarch watched as her the mortal placed his palm on her head and closed his eyes to focus on his magic. She rolled her eyes internally. Even though this mortal showed some potential she is in no illusion that he has enough magic to sustain her much less make contract with her. After all she can number of people on her one paw who where able to summon her but none of them had quality or quantity to make contract with her. Some of them even more impressive than this mort-

 **"!"**

The White Tiger's world went white(pun intended) when Touya started channeling his magic into her. Every hair on her being was standing from the potency and sheer volume of magic the human was generating.

Too much.

This is more than she can handle. She tried to call out to Touya to stop only to let out a raspy voice which a oversized cat can make. Though her efforts was not futile as hearing her voice the opened his eyes and quickly shut the flow. Not that it mattered much as the moment he shut the supplying magic the behemoth named White Monarch fell on her side comically with mouth and eyes wide open.

Thankfully it took only few minutes for the divine beast to recover and the moment she did she laid on her all fours with head touching the ground in submission all while wagging her tail. **"Mochizuki Touya-sama please forgive my earlier insolence and make a pact with me."**

While Touya has been studying about magic extensively he has yet to touch dark attribute magic. "How do I make pact with you?"

 **"Give me a name."** She said while raising her head first time during her conversation. After little thinking he decided to name her. "Kohaku. How does that sound?" He would have also tried her it's meaning but he has no time for such trivial matter.

 **"Kohaku. Yes I like that name. If it is not much inconvenience I would request to remain this realm, Master."** It would have been an absurd request to someone but this not the case here. The amount of mana Touya pumped into her was enough to maintain her for a year in this realm and he still didn't show sign of exhaustion. "Sure. I might need your help anyway."

On sidelines Aura was sulking at the scene before her. She is the beast tamer. She always wanted to summon and make pact with Divine beast. She watched as the black portal akin to Gate of abyss/hell opened before them and both Divine beast and it's new master entered into it.

"Touya-sama is so powerful and kind. Isn't he nee-san?" Aura didn't answer just kept staring at the place Touya stood previously. Looking at her sister she gave a sigh of resignation. This going to be one of those days.

 **#############################Scene Change#######################**

Tttt

Tttt

Touya tried to recall any spell that might help him in this situation. The area he and Kohaku sent to is near a river just outside the forest and a waterfall can also be seen from the distance. Than what's the problem you might a ask. Because the who area is frozen around that means even river and waterfall. Even the forest was covered in thick blanket of snow. So despite all the enchantment on his clothes and overcoat he found it useless against the cold. On other hand Kohaku is faring much better than her master. Her fur is enough to help in such situations.

" . . .Touya-sama." they turned their attention at the source of voice. Standing few feet from than is a being enormous body size of 2.5m. It has the appearance of an insect walking on two feet - a fusion between a mantis and an ant. With a tail twice as long as his height, the unnamed being is covered in sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands. Two of his hands hold a silver halberd, while the remaining two hands is free of any does not means he doesn't as one. A mace emitting black light and a crooked shape sheath which seems to be for a broadsword is on his back. With a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor oozes out diamond dust like bright light. His shoulders and back look like uplifted icebergs.

While Touya looked shocked from this being infront of him it was Kohaku who looked more affected. She looked even paler than she already is. **"Cocytus what are you doing in this plane. You or your brethren never descend to this mortal nor you answer the call of any summon if any of them are able to reach you."**

"What do you mean Kohaku? Is he another Divine beast?" Touya asked Kohaku seeing her reaction. While on their way he explained her his current circumstances while she told him about her and Divine beasts.

" . .honors. .Cocytus. . . . . .Lord. " Touya was sure if it was possible this guy would have puffed his chest on last part. "Now. . . . You' . . .in. .duel."

 **"Master I must advise against -"**

"I accept" Kohaku looked at Touya in surprise. Even with high mana it will be very hard to fight Cocytus. In a straight forward fight it is very hard to fight him much less defeat him. Not to mention his almost impenetrable hyde. While their are various ways to counter his strength same cannot be said because of his fortress like defence.

Both of them moved away from were they were standing to start their battle. They stood on the frozen river. This might prove disadvantageous for ravener since he is never faught on frozen surface, on other hand his opponent is someone who thrives in it.

Both fighters stared at each other, trying to figure out any weakness in their opponents stance. The demon lord started the battle with swing of helbard which freezed everything on its path and traveled toward Touya. Much to his surprise Cocytus was already there. His helbard already in mid swing to bisect him in two. His swing was powerful enough to create distort the air itself. Touya created thick circular shield to save himself which it did but power behind blow sent him tumbling back.

Cocytus didn't give him moments rest. Gliding on frozen surface with such a ease that will make even best skiing expert white in envy, he reached Touya with in few seconds and swung his mace with rest of free hands. Touya rolled away from his position, diverted the helbard by hammer maintaining his momentum he slammed the hammer on his torso making him slide few metres because of the blow but otherwise it didn't as much put a scratch on him.

To prove this Cocytus swatted the imaginary dust where hammer hit him. Since he is obviously in disadvantage in physical fight much to, he decided to change the tactics. Pointing his index finger at him he began his chant.

 **(Come forth Fire, the bursting flame, Ignis Fire)**

He shot a large fire ball from his finger which melted all ice surrounding it. To his surprise when the Ignis shot reached him Cocytus easily extinguished it with a swing of his helbard. **"Master Cocytus is unparalleled in Ice magic not to mention his internal temperature is said to be around -200°C, coupled with his magic only most powerful of fire attack can cause him some damage. Not to mention his thick and impenetrable hyde makes it impossible to hurt him in close combat. It's better if we both fight him together."**

 _'Impenetrable huh.'_ Touya as he observed his adversary. During his four days training with Karen he learned that, there is no sword which can cut all or no shield without fault. As he observed him, he noticed something. "Thanks Kohaku. I think I got this." With that he started began chanting for spells. Cocytus who was patiently watching them has already started to move.

 **(Come Forth Wind, the whirling wind, Whirling Wind)**

A cone of wind shot at the Vermin Lord but it was not enough to push him back. Having already expecting this Touya chanted another spell.

 **(Multiply)**

Now Cocytus might be strong enough to plough through on or two attack but same cannot be said same when he is slammed with couple dozen of same attack. Thus it was his turn to be thrown back.

Using a minor Ice magic he molded his shoes into skiing shoes and charged at Vermin Lord head on. He was not as fast as his opponent on ice but it will do for now. He was moving his legs continuously to move faster. He soon reached the humanoid insect and formed a lance aiming at his head.

 **"Clang"**

His lance was blocked by halberd and mace held in cross form. Cocytus pushed his weapons to imbalance his opponent but it seems Touya a already predicted this as he dispelled the lance stepped in Cocytus's personal space. He formed staves in both of his hands and used but of right one to slam on the wrist of a offending hand causing the his opponent to let out hiss of pain first time in their fight.

Touya didn't stop their. In a quick succession he injured him in several areas like at elbow, knees, between thighs and waist, shoulders,etc. All while dodge or paring his opponent's attacks. All attacks began to take toll on Cocytus as hiss movement began to get sluggish. As last effort the Vermin Lord started concentrating large amount of mana in front of pincers on his mouth.

Knowing that remains close is not a good idea Touya got out of their by sliding between the opening of Cocytus's legs and leaped back. Cocytus has already turned to face him. There in front of his mouth is a aqua blue ball of pure mana. Dropping on his all six limbs, he dug them in Ice surface and with a roar shot a huge aqua blue beam of mana with static running along it. Touya on other handhas already decided how to deal with this.

 **(Gate)**

Just like that the powerful beam was absorbed in the portal. Cocytus watched as his most powerful attack was dealt without any effort. He looked at the culprit who was watching something them with his hand on his forehead, as if to block sunlight. His eyes widened when the he realized what Touya is watching. He looked above him where Touya was looking at and saw his previous attack coming at him instead. At that moment just one thing came in his mind.

"Fuck-

 **"Boom"**

Touya watched in satisfaction as his opponent get defeated by his own attack. After the he did on Cocytus and taking attack of that magnitude there is no way he will still have the power to stand. He was able to figure out his weakness when Kohaku warned him about Cocytus and his strong Hyde. It has common weakness of any armor. Joints. All joints and his head is without any hyde. While his upper arms has so much thick hide that he cannot bend it enough to reach his own torso as he noticed by him during his first attack where instead of using his upper arm he used his lower arms.

He watched the mist from the attack dissipated and showed the current state of Vermin Lord. He was encased in thick ice from all sides except his head which was spared since he used the scabbard as shield to reduce the impact. Cocytus whose eyes was closed until now and first time in his life he was actually _feeling_ cold opened his eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps. " .honoured. . . , . . . .back. . . . .so. . . . . "

The moment he said those words the gate to his next 'hurdle' opened besides him. "I am also quite honoured to exchange blows with you. If we have a bout again, which I hope will be in better circumstances, than I will try not to hold back." With those words he along with Kohaku entered the portal. His determination stronger than any fortress and his objective clear. To save his friends.

Also to kick Ainz Ooal Gown's bony ass.

 **An:- So did anyone read latest chapters of isekai smartphone. Touya is about to get his own golem. I am so excited. I would have posted this quite while ago but you know exams and than job. The usual shit. I try to correct any mistakes but at the end of the day I am human. So please if you find anything do tell me. Review are appreciated and flames are ignored.**

 **Naruto out:-**


End file.
